Spartan Revival Volume 1: Roman Daughter of Hades
by AccountPlease
Summary: A frail daughter of Hades learns that she has Roman lineage, that leads to all sorts of complications with her already rough life. Having to assimilate with her life as a demigod, while having to deal with a crazy alter-ego, will Lilith be able to overcome her weaknesses and become the demigod she is meant to be, or will she fail miserably?... Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 0

Lilith was a 16 year old girl, standing at around 5 feet 7 inches, with pale white skin and raven black hair with purple eyes that had about the same amount of different shades of color as a amethyst geode. Her straight raven hair was long, all the way down her back, stopping just before her butt, her skin was flawless and smooth, always looking older than she really was. This was due to the combination of her large chest and her defined features, which did lead to a number of unwanted incidents. That paled in comparison to the discrimination she faced, mostly towards how pale she was and how uncomfortable she made everyone and anything around her.

Despite her best protests, it was true, animals tended to run from her, always staring at her with fear, other kids her age seemed to sense something about Lilith that she couldn't; and tended to stay away from her because of that. Sure there were exceptions, but they never lasted long, partially due to Lilith's mistrust of them, but also in part to the fact that they leave almost as fast as they come into her life. Lilith had long since then resigned herself to a secluded life, always on guard, always on the edge.

There was only one exception to all of this, and it was her childhood friend, Christopher Chase, or Chris, as he preferred to be called.

He stuck by her, no matter what happened, even when the other kids picked on him for being friends with her, he shrugged them off and continued to be her friend. Like always, at first she was shy and nervous, scared even, but eventually she warmed up to him and was more than glad to be his friend. That all changed when she had to change foster homes once more.

See, Lilith was given up at the age of three, by her parents, and has bounced from foster home to foster home, mostly because of the strange occurrences that happen around Lilith. As unbelievable as it sounds, it was unfortunately true. At her last foster home, as they were shooting off fireworks in the backyard for 4th of July, a half dead dog appeared, freaking everyone out. It came up to Lilith, and in the porch light it was clear that it should have been long dead, bone was visible as well with rotting flesh. It seemed to pause, looking at her, as if, waiting for something from her. Lilith stared at the creature, horrified, before it collapsed and sank into the ground. She had to move out of that foster home by 5pm the next day.

That was only the most extreme case, but you the gist of it.

She had just moved into her new foster home, just last week, after a month of waiting. It was a couple, a young man and woman, who wanted to raise children, but the woman was unable to get pregnant, so they decided to adopt. They first greeting went pretty well and Lilith liked them, however, she was more afraid of what she'd do to their relationship, by just being here. What freak thing would occur next?

Chris Chase, was a tall, tan, blonde haired kid with blue eyes, he was handsome and always the center of attention, and had good aim. Chris was always there to protect her and always told her it was okay, she was able to hide behind him when she wanted to, and he never complained. She got so used to relying on Chris, she hadn't realized how dependent she had become on him. That only made their separation much more difficult to deal with.

She was thirteen when she met Chris, and they had become great friends, her only friend, actually. However, it was that eventful day at school that caused that to end. After an event with a raccoon that had infiltrated the school playground, Chris noted that it was after Lilith, but that only confused her.

However, since that day, Chris always said stuff about a camp, or a safe place for people like them; a lot of stuff Lilith didn't understand. However, one morning, just before noon, during school, Chris intercepted her in between classes and pulled her along. He kept telling her to keep moving, that something big was after her, that he needed to find a fountain of water, and mentioned camp half-something again. Lilith wasn't as athletic as he was, nor did she have his drive, so Chris was practically pulling her along. He pushed through one of the doors, the alarm blared, Lilith was afraid of getting into trouble, but that didn't seem to stop Chris and he continued to pull her with him. She was beginning to get scared, but since Chris had always been nice and sincere with her, she figured there was something bad going on.

Despite that, Lilith couldn't keep up with Chris, she nearly collapsed many times, until they reached a park a few blocks down from the school, she collapsed, telling Chris that she couldn't keep going.

Lilith doesn't remember well what happened after that, she just knows something happened to destroy the park, and then she remembers police, and then having to move foster homes once again. It wasn't until she got settled into her new 'home' that she could begin to process what had even happened.

No matter how hard she tried, she could never make heads or tails of what happened, only that something was chasing her and Chris and he tried to protect her, and that no one seemed to remember Chris. Every time she brought him up, they give her a blank stare and ask, "Who?"

Lilith has since then grown a bit, able to stand on her own and even able to keep herself together when she was picked on for her skin and her 'weird aura'. However, since then, her shell had only become that much harder to crack, and was generally as silent as a mute, due to her extreme desire not to bring any attention, at all, to her; simply preferring to blend into the background and go with the flow.

Her current foster family, also adopted a 14 year old orphaned kid along with Lilith, named Tyler, he was a short brown haired kid with hazel eyes. He was honest and looked up to Lilith, seemingly unable to see how everyone else treated her. She was grateful to him for that, but once again; how long would that last before even he turned on her?

Despite all of her worrying, her new life with her new family was going splendid, but once more, that changed when she received a letter with her name written on it in cursive with a strange, glowing, golden ink. While she was curious what was on it, she hesitated, for two reasons. One. The letter seemingly appeared on her desk, with no stamp or any indication as to who sent it. When Lilith questioned her foster mother, she said that to her knowledge, no mail had arrived for Lilith. Two. It had Lilith's last name on it, her _real_ last name. Lilith's ancestry was Japanese, her last name was O'Hara, but she never gave out her real name, not even to her foster families, because that would only lead to more discrimination and Lilith doesn't know if she could take more She simply adopted the last name of her foster family.

Lilith, albeit hesitantly, opened the letter and nearly fainted at the first line. "Hey there, Lili," Strike 1, the nickname Chris had come up with for Lilith, since back then he had a lisp and couldn't pronounce the 'th' sound that well. She kept reading, it said that he was sorry for not checking up on her sooner, but after the incident in the park, he wasn't permitted to leave camp for a while. However, he knows how dangerous the world is and was happy to know that she was doing fine.

Lilith laughed bitterly at that, how could her situation be any where near _fine_? She shook her head and kept reading.

He said that he knew where she was and that he wanted to meet up to talk. He gave her a location and a time, downtown at noon three days from now.

At the end of the letter, giving her instructions on how to reply. She grabbed a pen and wrote on the bottom of the letter, "I've been worried sick about you! Of course I'll meet up with you, I'll definitely be there no matter what!" She folded the letter and put it back in the white envelope and just like the letter said, it resealed itself. She then grabbed the envelope and walked to her window, opened it, and held it out, "To Chris Chase, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York. He'll pay." With a 'cha-ching' sound, the letter vanished out of her hand, like magic.

Lilith stared at her hand, then at the setting sun. Was this all real? Chris actually… existed? She shook her had and began planning what to wear.

The story begins with Lilith on the bus, heading downtown, to meet Chris, three days from the ending of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Lilith stared out of the bus window as the world flew by, as the Port Authority bus flew down the highway. Lilith lightly tapped her foot to the floor of the bus, trying to keep her excitement in check.

Other than her, there were only two other passengers and the driver, one was a old woman that got on at the last stop and sat in front of Lilith, the other was a businessman that was already on when Lilith boarded. He wore a tan suit and pants, he complained about his work to someone on his phone, Lilith largely tried to ignore him.

As the bus rumbled into downtown, the old woman turned to Lilith, "Hey deary," the woman began, "What's your name?" She asked, friendly. Lilith wasn't privy to giving out her name that quickly, but she didn't want to aggravate the old woman even more. "..Lilith Russ." She said, using her foster family's last name." The old woman gave her a warm smile, "What an exotic name, It suits a pretty girl like you." Lilith gave her a smile and nodded. "Thank you." Lilith intended to let the conversation drop, but the old woman continued.

"How old are you, deary?" She asked, "16." Lilith replied. The old woman lit up, "Oh, you're just the same age as my grandson! You're so pretty for your age. What are you doing in town today?" Lilith nodded in thanks to the woman's compliment. "I'm meeting up with a friend." She answered and old woman chuckled, "That's good, living your life! My grandson just sits in his room all day and night, I wish he'd go out and hang with friends. Maybe it would fix his behavior. Say, why don't I introduce the two of you?"

Lilith laughed lightly, nervous, "Ah, I don't think that's such a good idea."

The old woman sighed, "It figures that a girl like you is beyond him anyways. Sorry to bother you deary." Lilith shook her head, "No problem, ma'am." The old woman's eyes widened, "So polite despite being so young! Just like they used to be back in the day." Lilith shrugged, "I've been taught my manners."

The woman gave her a sympathetic look. "You're pretty, polite, and nice, a far cry from most of your kind. It's pity I have to kill you." Lilith continued to smile at the woman as her words slowly sunk in.

Lilith's smile faded, "h..huh?"

"Sorry young demigod, no, it wouldn't be fair to call you that, since you don't know yet." The old woman's eyes glowed a bright red. "Maybe it's better that you aren't like them just yet. I'm not as hateful as the rest of my kind, If things were different, I would have let you live my dear." It was just then that the bus's engine sputtered and the lights went off, it slowed to a stop in the middle of the road; much to disappointed drivers behind it. "Uh.." Lilith said, slightly rising out of her seat, but the old woman clamped a hand on her wrist, her grip was like iron. "Blame the gods deary," the old woman began as the bus began to speed up even though the engine was off.

The acceleration forced Lilith back into her seat, "that you were born, it is their lack of the ability to keep it in their pants that always leads to these situations. Don't try to fight it, relax, I'll give you a swift death." The bus sped up to unimaginable speeds, Lilith glanced up, at the end of the long road was thick concrete barrier, behind it, the Allegheny river. "Don't worry, the bus will never make it to the water, the barrier will hold, the bus will hit it with so much force that it'll crumple like an accordion, you'll be crushed without feeling a thing. Just sit back and curse all the gods you can think of." The bus's wheels began to smoke from the speed, Lilith couldn't believe this was happening, a moment of luck, she broke the old woman's iron grip on her, she got up out of the seat and ran to the side door and tried to pry it open.

She looked up, "Stop the-" the driver seat was empty. She looked towards the businessman, but to her dismay, was staring at her with glowing red eyes too.

"Come on, come on!" She pried at the door, it was useless, but she still tried until her fingertips bled from her struggle. "Admirable, and truly heartbreaking." Said a voice from behind her, she turned to see the businessman. "C-Can't you just let me go? I-I haven't even done anything! What gods are you even talking about!" The businessman gave her a sad look. "It's a pity, if we weren't forced to swear on the river Styx to kill you, we would have let you live, without question. You seem like such a nice girl, even now you aren't calling us monsters or trying to fight, but trying to save yourself. It's such a pity."

Lilith racked her brain, "Styx?.. Like from mythology?" The businessman waved her off, "What does it matter? The information won't matter much very soon." She glanced to the front of the bus and the concrete barrier was closing in. Despair filled her, as she thought, what can I do? Should I give up?

However, a burning rage filled her. No. She wasn't about to give up, all her life she suffered and suffered, and she was about to be killed by god-knows-what, for god-knows-why. She couldn't accept that, she would have an easy time accepting that if she was simply shot rather than this nonsense. A strange power began flooding her veins, "Release me!" She called out and immediately the windows shattered, the bus's tires began to screech, the lights flickered slightly, the businessman and old lady flew towards the front of the bus, Lilith slammed into the seat in front of her. Eventually, the bus slid to a stop, smoke rising from the burned out tires.

Lilith groaned and pried herself from the seat in front of her, something warm covered her left side, she looked down and a crimson liquid oozed from her shirt. "..damn it," She whispered and clamped a hand over the wound.

Lilith got to her feet the same time they did, however, they were still in the process of shedding their skin, a sight which Lilith would never be able to burn out of her head. 

"We had preferred not to get your blood on our hands, especially now since we liked you… But it seems we haven't the choice." They were small lawnmower size black creatures with a bony exoskeleton and bat like wings. Their faces were also bat like, with red beady eyes and fangs, a strip of hair running down their spine. "Hold still and we'll make it painless." Said what was once the old woman. Lilith looked toward the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was already open. She stumbled out of the bus, "Don't run deary!" Cried whatever creature they were, "It'll hurt a lot more in the end!" Lilith ran as fast as she could, her left side feeling slightly numb as she continued to lose blood.

What in the world is going on?! She cried to herself, a group of people had gathered to look at the bus, some ran forward when they saw her, but she dodged them and ran by; despite them calling after her.

She knows they mean well, she is bleeding after all, however Lilith doesn't think they'll be of much help due to whatever creatures were after her. Gods they had said? That had to be impossible, but then again, here she was, running from small disgusting black creatures, bleeding, and she was still trying to convince herself that it was false.

Lilith shook her head, but froze when she heard screaming, she flinched when she heard gunshots, but that shook her back into action. She hurried into a nearby alley, "P-Please!" She tried to say outloud. If the gods really existed, and it was they who brought this mess upon her, then it was they who could take it away. "W-Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

She yelled out loud, "I-I don't want to die like this! A-At least, not without knowing why!" She heard a loud noise behind her, she glanced back to see one of the black creatures, they had barreled into the alley and slammed into a dumpster. "We can smell a demigod of your caliber from across the country. We'll never lose you, being this close." Tears streamed down her face as she turned to run, "W-Why?!" She cried out, "Leave me alone! I-I don't want to die! I didn't do anything to offend the gods, willingly!"

"For your sake and ours," Lilith heard the same raspy voice from above, "Hold still." She looked up to see the creature descending with it's claws extended. It's too fast, she doesn't have time to react.

"LILITH, DUCK!" A voice boomed, and Lilith regained her senses and ducked, as something exploded right above her.

Something heavy landed next to her. She glanced over to see a steaming… spear? Javelin? Lilith didn't have time to process what she was seeing as her vision began to dance, her head spun. Her blood loss had finally caught up with her. She collapsed, but someone caught her.

"Thank the gods I made it in time," said a familiar, but deeper voice. Whoever had caught her, his body was as hard as steel. She looked up, her vision darkening, "Hurry, eat this!" The voice said and tried to force something in her mouth. She couldn't resist as she was teetering on the brink of fainting due to blood loss.

A square? She thought, as she chewed the rich substance. It tastes… like the homemade italian pizza that her one Foster father used to make for her when she was little, around six. He made it for her whenever she wanted, and even let her help him make it. She heavily regretted the way things ended between the two, or at least, what she was told.

Immediately, she felt strength surging into her, her vision returned and the numbness was replaced by a tingling sensation. She blinked the blurriness out of her eyes, she beheld her rescuer.

Chris Chase.


	3. Chapter 2

Lilith couldn't believe her eyes, was he really Chris?

His skin had gotten even tanner than the last time she saw him, a light shade of bronze, his blonde hair was cut short, and his crystal clear blue eyes had their familiar gentle tint to them. It was one of his features that was always popular with the girls.

However, what cemented the fact that it was Chris, was the small white scar around the edge of his left eye, near his temple.

He glared fiercely at the creatures, Lilith assumed, but then he looked down at her and his expression softened. "Hello there. Lili."

Lilith melted.

"...Chris…" Lilith's voice was nothing but a whisper.

With a shriek, the creature that had slammed into the dumpster and the end of the alley reminded the two that it was still there.

Chris's eyes snapped forward, locking onto it.

"Lili," He said, helping her stand, "Find somewhere to hide." Lilith's eyes widened, "Y-You can't be serious!" She said, noticing that he intended to fight them. "Lili!" He said, with a commanding voice. "Please, this won't take long." Lilith stared at Chris. This won't take long? What could he mean by that? Did he have some way of beating those creatures? "Please." He said in a softer tone, and she hurried down the alley, pausing to look back. The creature that Jason hit with the spear finally took flight again; whatever those creatures were, their exoskeleton was hard.

They floated, staring at Chris, hesitantly, as if they were wary of him. But how could that be?

"Well?" Chris called out to the creatures, noticing the same thing. "Are you going to come at me?" The creatures remained silent.

"If you won't come to me, I'll come to you!" Chris held his arms out to the side. "Panoplía!" He shouted, _armor_ , the word clicked in Lilith's mind, even though she was sure she never heard that language before.

Chris's form began to shimmer, and in an instant, armor appeared. A heavy bronze chestplate, with bronze gauntlets and greaves, however, a golden Corinthian helmet, with a red horsehair crest. The helmet seemed to cast a shadow over his face, if Lilith hadn't known it was Chris, she wouldn't have been able to tell who it was in the armor.

Lilith was in awe, but the creatures seemed to react harshly. They shrieked and fly a few feet higher. "Spartiátis!" They said together.

"..Spartan?" Lilith whispered to herself.

Chris reached to his right and pulled the spear out of the asphalt with no visible effort.

He hefted the spear, Lilith's eyes widened. "H-He's not-" He tossed the spear.

Before Lilith or the creatures could react, the spear hit the creature who flew lower than his brother, the spear struck with a shriek and a deafening boom, an explosion covered the air above them with black smoke. The spear fell from the smoke cloud first, landing in the ground, spear tip first, as it did before. However a shower of golden dust followed shortly after.

Without warning, the other creature barreled out of the smoke, shrieking with rage.

"Aspída." Chris said calmly. Shield, once again the word clicked in Lilith's mind.

With a shimmer, a bronze shield appeared on his left arm, faster than what should have been possible, he rose it in time to block the creature.

However, the sheer impact of the creature's body, knocked Chris back a fet inches, which seemed to surprise Chris as well. With another shriek, the creature lunged with it's claws, but found a wall of bronze in it's path.

Every time it tried to go around Chris's shield, Chris adjusted.

Understanding that it had no chance of outmaneuvering Chris like that, it shrieked and flew up into the air, obviously plotting. That was when Lilith noticed something in front of her, she turned and her eyes widened. Time seemed to slow down, another one of the creatures had appeared and was lunging with it's claws at her; she didn't even have time to scream.

She couldn't die just like that, she had made it this far on her own. She had been reunited with Chris, and he was fighting to protect her, risking his life for her. She'd never let that be in vain. "Halt!" She cried out, feeling that odd power filling her veins once more. The creature hit a seemingly invisible wall and bounced off of it like a kick ball. Before Lilith's strength faded, she moved as if she had done this before. "I banish you from my sight!" She stomped her foot and reached out with her arm. The ground shook, capturing the attention of Chase and the other creature.

A fissure appeared in front of Lilith, a skeletal hand, larger than her body burst forth, and swiftly caught the creature. Lilith closed her hand into a fist and the skeleton hand mimicked her movement. With a sickening crunch, the skeletal hand crushed the creature.

Then, again, as if she had done this before, she stomped her foot and thrust her hand toward the ground. The skeletal hand sunk into the ground, a golden dust trail following it. Lilith released her fist and the ground closed up, shaking the city once more. Car alarms blared all around.

Almost immediately, Lilith felt a massive drain of energy, she stumbled, but caught herself. She looked back to Chris, noticing that the other creature was gone.

Chris noticed a few seconds after Lilith did, but then walked toward Lilith. Who gave him a fearful look and stepped back.

She knew it must have hurt him, but how could she be sure that it really was him? Sure he looked like Chris, sure he smelled like Chris and sounded like Chris, but what if he's like those creatures? What is that armor he's wearing? Why did those creatures call him Spartan? Could she trust him like she did in the past?

Chris seemed to read her mind, his armor shimmered, unstable. It hurt to look at his pained expression, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to embrace him and then wake up from this dream. "L-Lilith, it's me-"

Lilith's eyes widened and she screamed until her voice gave out. The creature had returned, striking from behind. The creatures stout, muscly arm, protruded out from Chris's abdomen. "Return with your shield," The creature's raspy voice said, full of gloating. "Or on it. Isn't that right, Spartiátis?" The creature's arm was covered in gore, with a sound that will haunt Lilith to the end of her days, it pulled it's arm free.

Blood trickled out of Chris's mouth, his eyes slowly losing their light, "CHRIS!" Lilith screamed, her throat sore. "Don't worry," Said the creature, appearing in front of her. "I'll be sending you to see your father along with him."

He slashed Lilith, across her body, it's long serrated claws slicing deep into her. Her body immediately went cold and she lost her ability to breathe.

For a moment there was no pain.

"Ten minutes ago, I would have just sliced your head off, quick and painless. But you killed my brother, you must suffer now." He slashed again with his other hand, new slices perpendicular to the old ones. As one, both Lilith and Chris hit the ground with a wet sound.

"I must thank you, Lilith, child of the underworld," said the creature, standing over her, "If you hadn't unbalanced the Spartiátis like you did, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to kill one of them. It's _your_ fault I was able to kill him and in turn, you. _You_ sealed his coffin." It's laughed, a shrieking-raspy kind of laughter.

"Say hello to your father for me when you see him."

Lilith's vision went dark.

For an unknown amount of time, Lilith was nothing. She didn't think, she didn't feel, she just, existed.

As if waking from a dream, Lilith awoke, a dark interior, the world rumbling around her. She quickly realized she was in a vehicle. As soon as she realized this, two things happened.

One. She felt _freezing,_ a chill deep into the core of her beating. She hugged herself and felt a warmth slowly spreading throughout her body. With a sickening realization, she realized that her heart hadn't been beating. She breathed on her hands, trying to warm them up.

Two. The doors of the van opened and she hard a dozen swear words, in English and another language, both of which, she understood.

However, when Lilith tried to look at who opened the doors, the blinding sun burned her eyes, she groaned in pain and closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. She was almost lulled back to sleep by the pain. "...Who are you?" Said a female voice.

Without looking, Lilith said, "...Depends on who's asking." She tried to shake the dots from her eyes. "Please close those doors! The sun is too bright!" There was an uncomfortable silence. "It's 10 at night." Replied the voice, and Lilith tried to look once more, it was painful, but manageable. Her eyes slowly adjusted and, Lilith realized it was nearly pitch black out, except for the light of the moon. "W..Wha.." Lilith tried to say, swallowing, her throat dry. She realized then, that it was so bright before, because her eyes hadn't taken in any kind of light for a long time. How long? Why? Where is she? How did she get here? What happened-

"C-Chris!" She forced out, "W-Where is he?! Is he okay?! What happened?! Where am I?!" Lilith was greeted by a bone white sword point. "What are you?" The girl said again. Lilith got a good look, the girl had long curly blonde hair and sharp piercing grey eyes, wearing an orange t-shirt that said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" in big words, smaller words beneath it said, "DIRECTOR" and blue jeans. "Calm down," Said a boy dressed identical to her, but he had shoulder length pitch black hair, much like Lilith's but warm sea green eyes.

"Give her some time." He continued, but the girl shook her head. "She was _dead,_ Percy! This hasn't happened since…" Her voice tailed off. "Well, let's find out." He cleared his throat. "What's the last thing you remember? Anything about a odd man with a boat, asking for a coin?" He said and Lilith looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "What?" Percy looked at the blonde girl, who was focusing on Lilith. "The last thing I remember-" She paused, her foot hit something, she looked over and nearly passed out, she tried to scream, but nothing came out. She scrambled backwards, out of the van, and would have fallen out if she wasn't caught by the blonde girl.

Laying next to her, covered with a black tarp, his face slightly visible, a cold dead Chris.

"No no no no no no no no," Lilith said, "I-It can't be, tell me this is a nightmare, tell me I'll wake up from this in the morning… Please." No answer came from the two behind her. She stood up outside the van, and nearly collapsed. The blonde girl had to catch her again.

"W..What is wrong with me? Why is.." She struggled to stand, her legs wobbling. "Why is it so hard to gather strength in my legs?"

The black haired guy, Percy the girl called him, pursed his lips. "I… I don't know an easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. You've been dead for 6 hours."


	4. Chapter 3

It's been nearly a week since Lilith arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

She was questioned regularly about what happened and checked up on due to her condition. She was constantly told that someone like her, a demigod, would never be able to survive on her own at the age of 16, with no training.

Lilith refused to speak, she only shook her head or nodded, refusing to accept Chris's fate.

A kid with dark brown hair and green eyes, named Lucas, constantly checked up on her. He was friendly enough and he'd read to her and tell her about camp. At first she was bitter and wouldn't look at him whenever he came to read to her, but eventually she looked at him when he read.

She rested in a spare room in the farmhouse-like building the campers called the 'Big House'. Oh right, supposedly she was one of those 'campers' too. A demigod, a child of the gods, half human half god. She stared at the wooden wall, candlelight dancing as the sun was beginning to set.

The room was decently sized, a large bed with a nightstand, a window on the left, a desk and cotton bed sheets and pillows.

As she looked around, the only thing that came to her mind was; 'this is the place that robbed Chris from me?'

Lilith looked towards the door as it opened. "Hey," Lucas said, "I've brought you dinner." He walked in with a tray of food and closed the door behind him. He put the tray on the nightstand, "I'm not sure what you like to eat, so I just grabbed whatever. Eat what you like, and I could grab some more if you are still hungry." The room fell silent, and Lilith looked over at the tray of food. Not wanting to eat too much, she picked up a grape stem.

She munched on a grape as Lucas pulled up the chair from the desk and sat down near the bed. "Ah, right," He grabbed the book he had been reading to her from inside the nightstand. "Where did we leave off? Chapter 31, right?" Lilith nodded.

She ate the grapes and he read up to chapter 59 when the night grew old and he closed the book.

"It's getting late," He stated the obvious, "I should let you sleep." Lilith nodded and he smiled at her, obviously thinking about something. His smile faded, "How are you feeling?" He asked and Lilith looked down. He bit his top lip and nodded, "Yeah, I feel you." He said, "Chris was my best friend." Lilith's eyes widened and looked at Lucas. "I met him when we were younger, like, very young, around six I think, here in camp." A small melancholy smile appeared on his face. "At first we used to argue and fight, but eventually that blossomed into the strongest friendship and best times of my life." He laughed bitterly. "Nothing like a guy taking an arrow for you, for you to realize there was more to his character."

Lilith listened intently, as Lucas talked about Chris.

However, he shook his head and stood. "Sorry, I know you probably don't want to hear about this just yet. I'll let you rest." He turned to leave, "..wait." Lilith said softly and he turned, shocked that she spoke.

Lilith looked down at her hands. "...Tell me more… about Chris.." Lucas silently sat back down and put the book in the nightstand. "Where should I begin?" He asked and she laced her fingers together, hoping he could start from the beginning, but would that be too much to ask? Lilith shook her head and built up the courage; "...F..From the beginning… If-If that's not too much…" Lilith gave him a hopeful look, and he gulped.

"I'd be glad too-" Lucas stopped himself. "Then, let's make a deal. Since it's getting late and Camp rule states that a boy and girl can't be in the same room together in the same room alone; especially after curfew, how about this…" Lucas took a deep breath.

"You come out and enjoy Camp tomorrow, allowing me to show you around and introduce you to the others, and when it's time for the singalong, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He looked toward Lilith.

Lilith pouted and looked down. She really didn't want to get to know the place that kept her from Chris, but she also wanted to know more about what he was like, since despite her love for him, she didn't know the first thing about him. She reached the conclusion that, whether she liked it or not, she couldn't stay in bed forever.

She looked towards him, "...Fine, but please keep the introductions to a minimum… I don't like meeting people.." Lucas gave her a wide smile, "No problem, trust me, you're going to like camp!" His smile was so genuine and contagious that Lilith gave him a small smile back.

He opened the door, holding the tray of uneaten food in his arms, "Okay, see you tomorrow, Lilith!" Before he could leave, "Lucas," She called after him and he looked back. "...Thank you.." She said Without explaining, that she was thanking him for not giving up on her, which meant more than he cared to know. Lucas maintained his smile, but Lilith could have sworn his face reddened. "N-No problem! Good night!" He quickly closed the door behind him, leaving Lilith confused.

Lilith laid down and passed out almost as fast, she never had a problem sleeping. However, she wished she hadn't.

The wind soared around her, sprawled out before her, was a large grand city, with thick walls and heavy ancient defenses, equipped with ballista and everything.

It was clear this was an ancient city, protected by a mountain range and the sea, but why was she seeing this? Her dreams were never this vivid or clear. She flew down into the city, weaving in and out of different streets, passing by people who were nothing more than a blur. She stopped at a large building with a high ceiling, it looked like an early version of a church.

From behind Lilith's view, a tall and beautiful woman crept towards the chapel. She had long slightly curly pitch black hair, and startlingly bright purple eyes, her face was refined and regal; a woman of her caliber didn't match the slums that surrounded her. The woman had a black cloak around her, she snuggled something in her arms against her breast, as if she were afraid it would disappear the moment she let her grip soften.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," Her voice said, but it was like something translated over voice as she spoke. The woman's voice was shaky and on the verge of breaking, she lowered her hand and rubbed something inside. It was with a heavy heart, that Lilith realized she was holding a baby in a basket; it doesn't take an expert to know what happens next. It's a tale as old as time. "I love you, if only I was stronger, my little Raven, I could keep you safe. I'm so sorry," her voice broke, "Rest now little one and never search for me. It's better you don't know what a failure of a mother I am, stand on your own, stay strong, I'm placing all of my hopes and dreams on your shoulders; hopefully you'll be far stronger than I could ever hope to be. Please, stay strong, my little Raven." Tears were pouring down her face as she ran up to the church doors. She placed the basket safely on the doorstep and slammed the knocker as hard as she could. The woman had already ran from the sight, the loud bang woke the baby, who began to cry.

A few moments later and one of the large wooden doors swung open, a woman in a long black dress poked her head out.

She grimaced at the baby, she pulled her head back, "Lady Helena," The woman said, "Another one."

The woman paused as a voice sounded from within, too far away for Lilith to hear. The woman stepped out and hooked the basket with an arm. "It's okay," She said softly, "It's okay." She repeated, trying to calm the baby down and entered the church, the door slamming shut behind her.

Lilith awoke from her dream, covered in sweat and nearly scared Lucas to death. "G-Good morning, Lilith." He said, but she didn't answer, breathing heavily. Lucas turned serious, "A dream?" He asked and Lilith looked at him and he nodded, as if her expression confirmed it. "We all deal with dreams," He said, speaking for all the demigods, "They usually mean something, even if you don't notice it right away." Lilith wasn't so sure, but she wasn't going to argue.

After Lilith had recovered and showered, she donned the Camp Half-Blood uniform; an orange t-shirt with the Camp's name and logo on it, with blue jeans.

She left the Big House with Lucas, heading towards a large ancient pavilion looking structure. "Breakfast time." Lucas explained. She followed Lucas closely, not wanting to stand out in any way, following whatever he did. She grabbed a tray and a woman with feathers on her arms and odd facial features, almost bird like, placed food on her tray. "Next!" She called out.

Lilith then noticed Lucas scraping a portion of his food into the fire. "It's an offering to the gods," He explained, "Apparently they like the smell, pray for your Olympian parent to claim you by dinner." He said, but Lilith was staring at the dancing flame, thinking. Back when her and Chase were in the alley, those creatures called her 'child of darkness' and she summoned that skeletal hand… There was only one answer, but that couldn't be possible, right? That's when she noticed a ghostly grey light filling her surroundings.

Lucas was staring in awe at something above her head.

She looked up and saw the symbol of a crow, gray light emanating from it.

The campers put down their trays and knelt to her, including Lucas, "Hail," Lucas spoke out loud, "Daughter of the eldest Olympian and King of the Underworld, Lilith, daughter of Hades!" As he finished, the crow faded.

Lilith already reached the same conclusion, but she hated being the center of attention, praying as hard as she could that the campers would hurry up and stand up again.

She dropped her grapes into the fire, despite wanting to eat them herself, "F-For Hades!" She said and hurried away from the fire.


	5. Chapter 4

Lucas caught up with her and pulled her over to a section of two tables, both with a red table cloth. "Here, this is my cabin, the Ares cabin." She sat and and he sat next to her.

"So you're the Lilith, huh?" Said a kid across from them. Lilith rose an eyebrow, "the?" The kid smirked, "Why, Lucas talks about you non-stop and goes on and on about how pr-" The kid was silenced by an apple to the kisser. "Ow!" He cried out. "Shut your mouth, Cole!" yelled Lucas, whatever that kid was going to say, he obviously didn't want Lilith to know.

After breakfast, Percy, beckoned her over to the table with other campers with the 'director' shirts, Lucas followed along.

"You decided to come out? Are you feeling better?" He asked as she approached and she pursed her lips. "I.. I wasn't feeling ill, I just…" She looked down. "I just didn't want to see the camp that robbed me of Chris.." She looked away.

Lucas put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, let's not think of that right now-" He tried to say, but the blonde haired girl from the van, whose name was Annabeth, said, "No, we've let her off the hook for long enough. We can't hold off the Spartan's much longer, they desperately want to know how one of their own had been killed." Percy grimaced. "I hate to say it, but Annabeth is right. Spartan's have enchanted armor, it's more than enough to handle a sustained beating from a pack of hellhounds. Two or three should have been easy… As long as he stayed focused. Something must have happened to destabilize him."

Lilith's eyes widened and her leg's turned to jelly, struggling to stand, she felt like she would either throw up or pass out; probably both and in that order. "No, no, no, no, no," She stammered, remembering what the creature had told her as he cut her down. 'It's _your_ fault I was able to kill him, _you_ sealed his coffin.' "No, no, no!" Lilith said, hugging herself. "L-Lilith what's wrong?" Lucas asked, she didn't answer. "You did something that affected Chris, didn't you?" Asked the blonde girl and Lilith's eyes widened, "I-I didn't, I mean I just, It wasn't-" She couldn't help herself and began to cry and lost the strength to stand, but Lucas kept her up with a surprising amount of strength. He let her cry as much as she wanted into his shoulder.

Percy walked over, "Listen Lilith, that wasn't meant to rile you up. But, please, we have to know, what happened?" She calmed down and sat at the director's table and held Lucas's hand tightly. She knew that he would take it the wrong way, but she didn't trust herself to, metaphorically, sit by herself; she had to constantly reassure herself that someone was there, hence, holding on this hand for dear life.

She broke down multiple times recounting her story, hating every word that came out of her mouth.

The table was silent as she finished.

Annabeth stood, "I'll go talk to the King. I'll tell him what happened." She stood and promptly walked off. Lilith took the opportunity to ask, "Does Annabeth hate me?" Percy laughed nervously, "No, it's just, two years ago we had a… rough time with people coming back from the dead and monsters that refused to die... She's been wondering if you were connected to that incident, when Death was chained." Lilith's world spun, she felt like he had just dropped a brick on her head. "Did you just say _when Death was chained?_ " She asked and Percy nodded. "That's for another time. Are you sure you didn't see anything about a tall guy in suit, with a boat, asking for a coin?" Lilith shook her head. "Everything was black, like I was asleep, until I awoke in the van… ice cold.." She said, hugging herself with one arm, remembering the icy chill to the core of her being, she squeezed Lucas's hand, who squeezed back in response.

Percy tapped his foot on the marble floor. "Hm. By all rights you should be dead, maybe your father had something to do with this?" Lilith shrugged, but something welled up inside of Lilith, taking hold of her. "If you want to know, there is only one way to find out. Ask the King of the Underworld directly. Don't continuously ask me something I repeatedly told you I don't know." Whatever force holding Lilith broke, and she gasped for breath. Those who were still at the table, the Camp Directors, minus Annabeth (she had gone to talk to a King) and Lucas (who wasn't a director), they were Jason, Piper, and Percy.

Jason leaned forward, "What was that?" Lilith covered her mouth with her free hand, "I-I don't know… But.. T-That wasn't me.." A chilly air took over the conversation. "...huh.." Percy said, bewildered.

Lilith shook her head, "W-w-what was that? Am I… Am I in danger?" No one answered. "Someone please-" She tried to say, but that force gripped Lilith by the throat from within. She stiffened and reached up, trying to pry invisible hands from her throat, she couldn't breathe. _Enough out of you, If you want answers, you can't be so weak. Let me show you how it's done._ Lilith's vision went dark.

Percy stood, looking at Lilith clawing at her throat, saliva dripping out of the corner of her mouth, making choking sounds. "What's going on? Is she choking?" Lucas stood, "I-I don't know," He reached for Lilith's hands, but then Lilith grabbed Lucas's wrist and vaulted him over her and slammed him onto the ground, knocking him unconscious. Lilith's appearance changed, her camp uniform morphed into long silk crimson robes, with a purple and golden embroidery, with a cape on her back. Her straight black hair curled slightly, her deep purple eyes brightened and her skin turned a shade of light golden brown. It was clear, something had possessed Lilith. Percy uncapped Riptide, "Release Lilith!"

What was Lilith looked at Percy with disdain, "Child of the sea, do not speak that weakling's name before me. I have nothing but love for Neptune and his children, so I will be lenient with you. Do not get on my nerves." Jason stood, his golden sword in hand, "What do you mean, _Neptune,_ why do you use their Roman names?" The woman didn't seem to have the same deposition about children of Jupiter. Lightning fast she pinned Jason to the ground with a long sleek black blade pointed at his throat. "What other name would I call Neptune, child of Rome?" Jason was smart, he didn't answer, but glared up at the woman. "Then if you aren't Lil-" The woman glared at Percy and he stopped mid sentence, "..If you aren't, _you know who,_ then who are you?" The woman smiled.

She released Jason and walked towards Percy, her blade still drawn. "I am the proud daughter of Hades, bringer of Plague, bane of disease, Empress of Rome, Raven," She smirked at Percy, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Percy wondered if this was the gods testing him or something. "...Empress of Rome? I don't remember Rome even _having_ an Empress." Raven grimaced and spat, following a slew of curses in Latin that would have made sailors proud. "Of course, I should have known, oh how that boils my blood." Raven said with a strained voice. "You, Jason Grace," She said, turning to Jason who had stood, rubbing his chest where she held him down with her foot. "Do you remember the plague that broke out in Rome around 165–180 AD?" She asked and Jason nodded, "We learned about it during training. But how did you know my name?" He asked and Raven laughed. "I know the names of all of my subjects." She turned her attention back to Percy. "The plague was my doing. I was Empress around that time, you see, but I was killed the same way I took the throne, a poisoned sword in the back. I hadn't yet made a public announcement of my rise to power, I was still in the process of weeding out those who opposed me. Alas, I didn't get very far, a few years, then right before I was ready to debut, I was slain in the same hall I killed the previous Emperor. However, I didn't know it at the time, Hades had blessed me with a plague, and when I died, it was unleashed. I couldn't have been happier to learn of it when I reached the judges of the Underworld." She licked her lips as if savoring a meal. "Oh how I reveled in the news."

Percy shook his head, "How is that a blessing?" He said and Raven shrugged. "All blessings are not the same. The Blessing of Neptune, granted to all of his children, allow them to breathe underwater and communicate telepathically, Mars's Blessing makes the blessed warrior of untold valor, become nigh on invulnerable for a short time. The Blessing of Hades sparks a Mass Extinction Event at the moment of death." She smiled wickedly, "There has been a blessed child of Hades at the epicenter of all major outbreaks in human history!" She announced proudly, Percy shook his head again.

Her smiled faded along with her laughing. "It appears, however, that they swept my reign under the rug after my death, or maybe, my plague swept it under the rug itself." She shrugged. "It makes my blood boil, but I got my sweet sweet bloody revenge." Jason opened his mouth to speak, but the woman turned to glare at him and he stopped, wisely.

"Now that I am here, please, why don't you answer some little questions for me. _Lilith_ ," She said her name with intense disgust and hatred, "Is too weak, letting others walk all over her in fear of conflict, the coward. I, however, will hunt for my answers until they rest in my palms… Bloody or clean, it matters not."

Without further explanation, she pointed her sword at Percy, "You mentioned Spartans," Raven began. "The Spartan's are long extinct. Explain." Percy gulped, "Well, after the Second Giant War-" Raven seemed to be taken aback, "Second?" Percy nodded. "Two years ago, now." Raven rose her eyebrows, seemingly in surprise. "And you survived? Did you fight?" She asked and Percy nodded, "I was one of the Seven demigods of the Great Prophecy." Raven smiled widely. "It appears Neptune's children haven't lost their vigor and natural tendencies to be the Hero of the stories." She walked closer to Percy. "Kneel." Percy hesitated. "Don't worry," Raven said before suddenly kicking Percy's legs out from under him. "Hey-" Her black sword appeared over his left shoulder, before she lifted it and hovered it over his right shoulder. "I, Raven, previous Empress of Rome, thank thee and present thee with the medals of the highest valor. Rise." Percy gulped and did as he was told. "I.. I just.. have a few questions.. or two.. or three." Percy said, sheepishly, slowly standing.

Raven nodded, "Anything for child of Neptune." Percy gave her an awkward smile, "R-Right… Why is that?" Raven blinked at the question. "Why is what?" Percy shook his head, "Why are you so… caring, towards children of Neptune?" Raven smile dimmed down, a little. "I wasn't born noble or royalty, I was an orphan, dropped off at a church, unwanted." Percy grimaced, "Unfortunately that hasn't changed over the centuries." Raven's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Percy explained that most demigods deal with jumping from school to school and eventually having to run from home to fend for themselves. "Despicable." Raven said, trembling with rage. "Have the gods not changed after so many millennia?" Percy bitterly shook his head. "...To think so many had, and continue to, perish in their name. Pitiful." She sighed. "As I was saying, my best friend was a son of Neptune… He was my first love, it broke my heart when he enlisted into the Legion, saying it was the only way out for people like us. I wasn't about to go fight for the Empire that tossed me aside like trash. I fought with him not to go…" Raven blinked back tears. "He waved goodbye to me, smiling, promising he'd return to me, no matter what… I waited every day at the abandoned church with everyone, sitting by the road, every day. I never saw him again. He was the light in otherwise pitch black canvas, that was my life. I am eternally grateful to Neptune for fathering that son… Unfortunately, when my time came, I learned that he had already chosen to be reborn. No matter how much I pleaded with my father, no matter how much I can plead today with my father, I'll never see him again even in the afterlife either." Raven steeled herself, "That is why, Son of Neptune, I am so caring towards you and your siblings. I'll raze the world if you so wished."

Percy understood why she was so affectionate towards him now, but that still leaves open what exactly was she, what connection did she have with Lilith, and how did she exist, or how has she returned from the dead?

Percy cleared his throat, intending to use her goodwill to get answers. "..Do you not share the same feelings for children of Jupiter?" Percy pointed with riptide at Jason. Raven glanced at Jason, silent. "No, I am… sympathetic towards children of Jupiter. The emperor I slew to claim his throne, was of Jupiter's breed." Jason scowled, "Then why-" "Then why did I attack you and not Percy? I will not attack a child of Neptune without provocation due to my affection with them. I am sympathetic, but not affectionate towards children of Jupiter. Stay on your toes and maybe you'll avoid when someone tries to introduce your backside with the sharp end of a short poisoned blade."

Percy shook his head exasperated, "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you? A ghost? If you were alive back in the Roman Empire, that was ancient history, how are you here today?" Percy asked and Raven scowled. "...I don't know." She said plainly, "I-" Her eyes widened, she dropped her sword as her body convulsed, the sword turning into black dust and scattering in the wind. "I had even less time than I thought," She said, "damn this Royal Blood! It's the only redeeming quality that coward has-" She made choking sounds, much like Lilith had made prior to being possessed. She collapsed to the ground, and didn't wake up.

Percy and Jason looked at one another, confused as to what in the world was going on.


	6. Chapter 5

Lilith wasn't sure as to what happened, she just remembered passing out at the director's table.

However, she entered a dream, rather than fading into black.

She watched a tan girl with short, dirty black hair run through the streets of a Roman city, with some bread in her arms. She continuously glanced back, two armored men were chasing her, shouting at her in Latin. Despite the soldier's best effort, they couldn't keep up with the nimble size of the girl, and eventually they lost her.

However, she didn't stop and kept running until came across a run down and abandoned church on the outskirts of the city.

It took visible effort from her, but she moved aside the heavy, rotted wooden door of the church and hurried inside.

Inside was a group of at least six other homeless boys and girls. One of the boys walked up to the tanned girl after she handed out all of the bread. "Leaving none for yourself again?" He asked in Latin. The boy was tall and lean and muscled, despite their living conditions. He had long unruly black hair and warm sea green eyes, he reminded Lilith of Percy. "It's no big deal. I'll survive…" Before Lilith could take in the scene, it shifted.

They were older now, and down to three others, aside from the tanned girl and the boy with the sea green eyes. The girl called after the boy, out on the dirt road outside of the Church. "Are you crazy Lucius!?" She cried at him. "We're not full Roman citizens! At best you'll only be Auxilary, you know how badly they are treated!" He stopped and looked back at her, "Raven, you know that's not every case." She shook her head, "But what are the chances?! You can't really expect me to find comfort in the slim chance you can make it big in the Legion and come back for me!... There's too big a chance I'll never see you again." That line seemed to make Lucius falter, but his eyes steeled, his body stiffened. "I've made up my mind, Raven. Please, have faith in me like you always do. I promise I'll come back even if the enemy chops off my legs, I'll crawl back if I have to." Raven obviously wanted to argue more, but she knew he'd never change his mind.

She gulped and held back further tears. "Fine." She said, catching him by surprise. "I'll wait here, every day from Noon to three," She said. "I'll wait for the day you return a champion and come to whisk me away from this hell. Any time the fighting gets rough, just imagine returning to my smiling face, waiting for you at this road." Lucius smiled, "That I will, thank you again, Raven. For everything." He walked back to her and gave her a final kiss, before walking down the road and didn't look back. Raven stared after him until he was no longer visible. She shook her head, "..Idiot.."

Lilith gasped for air, the dream melting away, revealing a clear blue sky. "Hey, you alright?" Percy said, appearing over her. Lilith's head hurt, "Ah, did I fall or something?" He helped her up and she bowed her head, "I-I apologize for the trouble." Percy seemed to be out of it, as if distracted by something. "Y-Yeah, no problem." He glanced at Jason, as if saying something silently, Jason didn't answer, but helped Lucas get up.

"I'll explain later," Jason said to Lucas, "Just take Lilith and show her around camp for now."

Lucas didn't argue and Lilith followed him away from the Pavilion. He stopped once they were far enough away, and turned to face her. "Hey, when you were unconscious just now… did you, um.. See anything? Like a dream?" Lilith's eyes widened, "You saw it too? Raven and Lucius?" She asked and Lucas nodded slowly. "...I just... would you know why?" Lilith looked down, "Well… I had a dream about Raven last night too.." She told Lucas about her previous dream. "So that wasn't the first time? Why did I see it too?" Lilith shrugged. "I-I don't know why I saw it in the first place, myself. I can't even begin to explain why you see it too." She bowed her head again, "However it happened, I-I'm sorry!" Lucas shook his head, "Come on, don't do that. It's not on purpose, right? Come on, I need to show you around anyways."

Lucas lead her around, to different areas in camp, having her try her luck at each of them. She was terrible at archery, the children of Demeter, tending to the strawberry farm, refused to let Lilith near the crops, she was even worse at swordplay than she was at archery.

As they walked away from the Sword fighting arena with more bruises than she entered with, Lucas said "Don't sweat it, we'll find something you're good at, and with practice, you'll do fine." Lilith knew he was trying to reassure her, comfort her, but she wasn't so sure.

Then, a question came to mind. "Everyone here is a child of the gods, one way or the other, right?" She asked and Lucas nodded. "What about it?" She shrugged. "Who's your godly parent?" Lucas smirked, "The god of war, Ares." He said proudly. "Then you're good at fighting and war?" He nodded. "Got it from the old man himself. I'm really good with a sword." Lilith looked down and frowned, "Then, I guess I'm good with the dead, huh?" Lucas's smile soured, but didn't wilter. "That has it's uses too. Comes in real handy when you run into the undead, which unfortunately, happens more often than you'd think. Especially ghouls, they've been popping up more frequently recently."

Lilith continued to frown as they toured the rest of Camp. She was relieved to find out that Camp had an arts n' crafts area, something she was good at, but not very heroic. He then took her to the climbing wall, but she took one look at it and refused to even give it a try.

The tour ended at the fireworks beach, overlooking Long Island Sound. "It's crazy to think that this is an Ancient Greek world, residing in the modern one. This is New York, but not." She said and Lucas nodded, the two of them enjoying the sea breeze. "The mortals really can't see this place?" Lucas shrugged. "Oh they can, but all they see is a strawberry farm, but you can't be sure, a mortal will believe anything, but the truth."

Lilith looked out over Long Island Sound, "I know this may be ironic coming from a daughter of Hades, but It's crazy thinking that someone out there actually controls all of that." She motioned toward the water. Lucas laughed, "Yeah, that's true. We all feel the same, and about you too."

Lilith rose an eyebrow, "Me?" Lucas nodded, "Your father is Hades, Lord of the Underworld. It's hard to imagine you being the daughter of someone that powerful, but here you are. You are amazing in your own right." As Lucas talked, Lilith looked down at the ground. "..I guess it is crazy, knowing that the Underworld is my domain, that my father could be looking up at me right now… But that's crazy, isn't it? There is no way Hades would be looking at me, right? I'm not important enough to attract the attention of one of the three sons of Kro-" Lucas covered Lilith's mouth. "Don't say his name out loud like that! Your father is one thing, he's your father, but invoking names like his, you attract their attention." Lilith slowly nodded. "Names have power." He said as he removed his hand from her mouth. "...Then, evil gods like him exist too?" Lucas nodded. "Titan. And unfortunately, yeah, they exist."

Lucas turned, "Come on, let me show you to your cabin." He said and Lilith nodded, "The tall black mansion one, right?"

Lucas lead her to the tall black, obsidian structure, with a skull over the doorway, flanked by two braziers with writhing green flames.

"That's Greek Fire." Lucas explained, "A flame you can't put out and can even burn under water." Lilith gulped, looking at the fire, but she stepped closer towards the cabin. At the doorway, she looked back, Lucas was standing a few feet back. "C-Come with me!" She said, scared, but Lucas laughed nervously. "You can't pay me enough go in there." Lilith shook her head, "B-But I'm scared and don't want to enter alone." Lucas laughed again, " _Your_ scared? It's your father, you're safe. Hades is a vengeful god." Lilith shook her head, "Isn't it okay if I give permission?" Lucas paused, then said, "Even so, a male and female camper are not allowed to be alone in a cabin." Lilith stomped her foot, "Oh come with me already!" The shadows thickened around the cabin.

A churning feeling appeared in her stomach, and the shadows turned three dimensional and wrapped around Lucas and pulled him towards Lilith. "W-Wait!" She called, the churning feeling disappeared, the shadows let go of Lucas, who stumbled and ran into Lilith. The two of them fumbled and burst through the door and onto the cabin floor. Scones on the walls lit up with a ghostly blue flame, but the light was normal. "W-Wait, Lilith, we can't-" Lilith pouted at him, and he crumbled. "Fine, but only for a little." He stood and helped her up. "...So this is the Hades Cabin?" There were rows of beds, coffin shaped with blood red pillows and sheets, desks dotted between the beds, designed for seclusion. A bone-like structure sat at the back of cabin, some kind of shrine with candles.

"It's not as… Underworldly as I thought It'd be." Lucas said and Lilith rose an eyebrow. "You've been to the Underworld?" She asked amazed and Lucas nodded, "Once, for a quest. We had to deliver an artifact to Hades safely." Lucas grimaced. "Lost one of us on the trip. Three of us set out.. Only two of us returned." Lilith's theme of the day seemed to be: frowning.

"What happens when you die?" Lilith asked, and Lucas looked at her funny. "Okay okay, I know my dad's Hades and all, but I'm new. I still don't know that stuff yet." Lucas smiled, suppressing a laugh. "I was just teasing you, I know." He sighed, "Well, your soul is taken to the Underworld by Thanatos, the god of Death-" "He was chained before, right?" Lilith interrupted, remembering what Percy said. "Yeah," Lucas confirmed, "That was during the war. Anyways, eventually your soul will be judged, based off of what you did while you were alive and you will be sent to wherever they deem you deserve. If you were bad, Fields of Punishment, if you were normal, Plains of Asphodel, if you were good and valiant, Elysium. And if you are reborn and reach Elysium three times, you'll be sent to the Isle of the Bles. Paradise." Lilith frowned again. "You think your friend got a fair judgement?" Lucas shrugged. "Who knows? Hades may hold grudges, but he's always been known to be fair in matters of life and death and very strict in upholding that very same balance."

Lilith looked down at the ground again, "Then he's… not that bad?" Lucas shrugged. "He was just like any other immortal when I met him, but it was brief. Maybe you'll get to know him more, he is your father."

Lilith didn't give voice to it, but she silently hoped she never had to see Hades in general, she much preferred the world of the living.


	7. Chapter 6

Lilith slowly looked around the room, taking it all in. "Do I get special treatment when I die?" Lilith asked, "You know, for being his daughter." Lucas shrugged. "That I don't know. I heard something about it before, only a rumor though, that you are more likely to be judged favorably, but I dunno. Needless to say, you'd be more of an expert on this subject than me."

Lilith frowned again, great, even more reason to be picked on for.

She walked forward into the Cabin, looking around still. "...As redundant as this is going to sound… I like it. I didn't what to expect when I imagined a Hades' Cabin, but… I'll take what I can get." Lucas nodded, "Yeah, a lot nicer and lively than I thought Nico would have made it."

Lilith rose an eyebrow, "Who is Nico?" She asked, "Nico di Angelo, your half-brother, son of Hades, he designed the cabin himself." Lilith froze, she hadn't even thought of the possibility of siblings on her father's side.

"Could there be more?" She asked, "More children of Hades?" And Lucas nodded. "From the ones we currently know about, there are two other children of Hades, aside from you and Nico. There is a total of four children of Pluto, his Roman aspect, in Camp Jupiter."

Lucas briefly explained to her Camp Jupiter.

Lilith's eyes widened, "Rome, huh?... I've always loved learning of Rome, but to know that it has survived… I'd give anything to visit." Lucas shrugged, "Believe it or not, visiting one another is pretty common."

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. They turned to see a pale boy with black hair with sickly green and gray eyes.

"Oh… Hey there, Thomas." Lucas said. "You know the rules, Lucas." He said, quickly, as if he disliked talking. "I know, I know, but I was just showing your new sister her cabin." Thomas rose an eyebrow and looked over at Lilith. "I'm Thomas Edgar Williams." Lilith bowed slightly, "I am Lilith… Russ." She said, pausing, but still not sure about using her real name. "Nice to meet you."

Thomas looked towards Lucas, "She's pretty old for a new recruit." Lucas nodded. "She's 16, it's a miracle she lasted that long." Thomas studied Lilith, who wanted to run and hide from his overbearing insightful eyes.

"Well," He walked over to the coffin-bed directly right of the door. "This is my bed and desk," He pointed, "I'd appreciate it if you stayed away and didn't touch anything." He paused, looked around the room and pointed to one of the beds. "You can take that one." He paused again, then sighed. "I guess I have to say it. If you have any questions regarding your lineage or powers, come talk to me. I'm filling in for Nico while he's out." Lilith nodded. "Thank you very much, Thomas." He seemed annoyed by her. "No need to be so polite and formal." He didn't say why or elaborate. He turned to his desk, "Lucas, it's about time you left. I've got work to do."

Lilith followed Lucas out of the cabin and closed the door behind them.

"He was a little…" Lilith said under her breath, "Weird?" Lucas heard and finished for her. She blushed embarrassed, "Sorry." Lucas shrugged. "It's alright. All children of Hades have some sort of social quirk that develops from their isolation and unwarranted discrimination in the mortal world. Unfortunately, it's not much better in Camp. However, with the guidance of Nico, it's come a long way." Lilith wondered when she'd get to meet Nico. "Social quirk?" Lilith asked and he nodded. "The most common one, is their strong desire not to talk to others. It's not as strong in you, though. Thomas mostly doesn't like talking to people longer than he has to, but generally doesn't hate meeting people." Lilith frowned. "Why are we so… hated?" She asked.

Lucas looked at her, concerned. "It's not that you are hated, but you have to understand, your father is the god of the Underworld… Where all the dead reside. Your powers consist of death and reanimation, for instance, Nico likes to summon skeleton warriors. We are the living, it's not exactly comforting knowing that people exist that have, even a limited, control over that. Mortals don't know that, but they can still feel something emanating off of you, which is why they generally find something 'weird' about children of Hades without knowing why or what… Some say it's a side-effect from the way Hades is treated by his Olympian family." Lilith felt sympathetic then, to her father. "They treat him poorly?" Lucas nodded, "Mostly for the same reasons."

Lilith felt a small pang of anger, it wasn't like Hades had chosen the underworld, he didn't have a choice. He's only making due with whatever hand he was dealt. Lilith then understood, even if only a little, why Hades could be so bitter or vengeful, she would be too.

Lilith had a lot to take in, to understand, but… she wasn't afraid. She felt like she had a purpose, a place where she belonged… She could see why Chris talked nonstop about this place. As usual, whenever Lilith wanted to collect her thoughts and emotions, she painted.

Lilith began walking and Lucas called after her, "Where are you going?"

They reached Arts n' Crafts and Lilith startled a small group of four girls that seemed to be covered from head to toe in make-up, constantly checking on their appearance. They gave her weird looks, disgust, almost, but Lilith ignored them. She set up a canvas and found a palette and gathered oil-based paints. She collected it all, "Carry this," She folded the stand and handed it and the canvas to Lucas, who carried it without question. She walked a few feet away, found the desired angle and set up.

She began painting, while gathering her thoughts.

It took a few hours, but she was calmer, with an idea of what she wanted to do. Despite her earlier conviction of not wanting to get used to the camp, she decided to carry on the legacy of Chris's favorite place in the world.

She stepped and back and beheld her work, of the dining pavilion with Long Island Sound in the background.

Lucas noticed that she had stopped painting, who had impressively, watched without a single word the whole time, and looked over at it. "Impressive!" He said. "You are an artist?" He asked and Lilith blushed embarrassed.

"I-I found a hobby while I was jumping from home to home… It was painting. I can draw too, but I like painting a lot more." Lucas smiled as if he found something amusing. "The Oracle will love you." Lilith's eyes widened. "Oracle? We actually have one?" Lucas nodded. "She's also away currently, visiting Camp Jupiter, but she should be back soon."

Before either one of them could say any more, a conch horn blew in the distance, echoing throughout the valley. "W-What was that?" Lilith asked, "Dinner." Lucas answered.

Lilith sat with her siblings as they ate, learning their names. Nina and Oliver, and Thomas, but she already met them. Nina had shoulder length, curly hair, with blue eyes, she seemed to be unhealthy skinny, but it didn't stop her from wolfing down her plate of food. Oliver was stout, he smiled constantly from ear to ear, with short black hair and brown eyes, he seemed to be young, almost the same age as Tyler. Lilith's eyes widened, Tyler would be devastated.

She wanted to see if she could call home or send a letter, she looked around for Lucas, her eyes swooping over the Director's table, noticing them looking at her. They looked away quickly.

Nervous, Lilith wondered what that was about.

After dinner, the kids were excitedly heading towards an ancient theater looking place, but Lucas and Lilith stayed behind. "The amphitheater," Lucas explained, "Where we have a fun singalong with everyone, lead by the Apollo cabin, the fire is enchanted to reflect the mood of the crowd. It's a lot of fun." Lilith wondered about that, she then noticed that Nina and Thomas were heading towards the cabins, rather than the amphitheater.

"Well, a deal is a deal." Lucas said. "I'll tell you everything I know about Chris." Lilith didn't say anything and listened. Lucas looked up at the night sky, the sun's last rays quickly fading, the stars revealing themselves. "The stars seem so bright here." Lilith noted and Lucas smiled, "The smog is non-existent here, the camp is enchanted that way, it doesn't even rain here unless we want it too."

He laughed. "Chris, huh? It's actually still hard to imagine that he's gone. He was always a bright, cheerful kid, always trying to cheer everyone up. Unlike his siblings, who were hopeless romantics, he was a natural." Lucas began. "Who was his parent?" Lilith asked. "Apollo." Lucas said. "God of the sun, music, poetry, healing, and more. Don't tell the Apollo cabin I said this, but they aren't as good at picking up demigods as they are mortals. The only exception was Chris, he was so genuine and kind, while being good looking; practically the whole Aphrodite cabin wanted him." Lilith pouted at that, a pain in her chest, jealous and slightly hurt. "However," Lucas said, still staring up at the stars. "He always turned them down, always saying that he already had someone special, that when he could leave camp again, he'd go be by her side again." Lucas slowly brought his gaze down from the heavens and down to Lilith.

"I assume he was talking about you?" Lilith's jealousy was replaced by tears.

"He was an incredible marksman, and skilled with a sword. You should have heard him sing, he was incredible. He sang a lot at the Amphitheater, songs he wrote himself, directing them towards a 'special someone' in the mortal world." Lucas laughed.

"When we first met, I've been in camp when I was around four, he arrived a month after my sixth birthday, kicking and screaming that he wanted to leave. Of course we didn't let him, I hated that he seemed to disregard his family and that we were just trying to help. We got into many many arguments and fights, but when we were ten, me and him went on a quest together. A powerful half-blood had been discovered by a satyr and we were to be the extraction team. We discovered that a pack of Dracaena, snake-women, had been after the half-blood too. We were outnumbered and tried to run, I tried to protect the Half-Blood, but… I was too weak, they got to him first and the Satyr. We had to run, but I was too shocked that we actually failed, I stood there and didn't realize an arrow was soaring directly at me. It wasn't until Chris crumpled to the ground with an arrow in his back that I realized what happened. Despite all that's happened between us, I hadn't realized how fond I became of Chris and his determination. I.. became angry that they had shot him, I wasn't about to let them get another one of us, especially him. If anyone was going to do him in, it was going to be me."

Lucas let out a bitter laugh. "I charged them blindly, and didn't even notice until I stood in an ankle-high pile of golden dust. A red aura surrounded me, but was slowly fading. My father blessed me in that fight, and I am grateful to him for that."

"I-" Before Lucas could continue, a voice spoke behind them. "Lilith O'Hara." Lilith was startled that someone knew her real name. She turned to see Annabeth. "Come with me, there is someone that wants to meet you."


	8. Chapter 7

"You stay here." Annabeth said to Lucas as he tried to follow.

Lucas didn't argue, but Lilith glanced back as she followed Annabeth, Lucas stared after them.

She lead Lilith to the forest, Lilith gulped. "Aren't there monsters in this forest?" Lilith asked, Annabeth didn't answer. Lilith imagined the worst, but she followed anyways.

The forest terrain got rougher and rougher, the forest got thicker and slightly more… tropical, which was uncharacteristic for the geographical location of New York. "Where are you taking me?" Lilith asked again, Annabeth continued to remain silent. After another minute or two of walking, they came across small stone buildings, ancient-style, carved into the hillside, almost blending in with the forest. At the center, the lowest part of the valley, was flat, but with stone benches surrounding the flat center.

Annabeth led her down a stone path, and dirt pathway to one of the stone buildings, two guards stood outside. They were extremely intimidating, equipped with helmets, horsehair plumes, spear and shields. Their faces were covered by an unnatural black shadow. Without saying anything or warning, they banged the flat of their spear's against the metal door and opened it as they approached. Lining either side were two lines of warriors who donned the same armor as the ones outside. However, at the very back, was a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

He had a red cape, along with a red armor variant of the guards, a golden laurel on his head. "Welcome, Lilith O'Hara. We have heard much about you from Annabeth." Lilith paused, hesitating. "H..How do you know my real name?" Annabeth turned. "Your father told us, he's the one who appeared and gave us a quest to go rescue you. We figured you had a reason to use a false last name and didn't question it for now, but he," She motioned to the boy, "Doesn't share our sympathies." She finished, the guy on the high-backed throne cleared his throne. " _He_ is King of Sparta. Kneel." Annabeth reluctantly knelt. Lilith wanted to kneel, but her body rebelled against her.

The King was displeased with her actions, "I said, kneel." Lilith tried, as her knees bent, at the last second, they righted themselves. "I-I can't, my body won't let me…" The King rose an eyebrow at Annabeth, "Is it Raven?" Annabeth asked, and Lilith's eyes widened. "H-How do you know that name?" Annabeth told her what happened at breakfast.

"Wait," Lilith said, "..Raven.. Possessed me? The ancient girl in my dreams? How?" Annabeth shook her head. "We thought you'd have the answers."

Lilith shook her head, "How would I know?... J-Just something is preventing me from kneeling. My body… My body revolts against kneeling to you.." Lilith said, followed a sudden train of thought in her head. Lilith closed her eyes and concentrated on it.

"I will not… kneel to you, a false King… sitting upon my throne, my inheritance, that my family-" Lilith shook her had and covered her mouth. "I-I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know where that came from!" The King and Annabeth looked at one another, Annabeth nodded to him. "Very well, Lilith O'Hara." He said, standing. "I accept your challenge for the throne." Lilith's eyes widened, "Wait, no-" _For fucks sake, girl, have some backbone!_ Echoed a voice in her head. _The Throne is rightfully yours, take it with your own hands!_ Lilith paused. "W-What do you mean, rightfully mine?" She spoke out loud, "I-I didn't mean to challenge it!" _YOU didn't, but the blood inside of you did. It wasn't me that wouldn't let you bow, it was yourself. You know why deep down, but you've got to awaken it yourself._ Lilith shook her head. "What are you talking about?! All because I couldn't bow? I don't have a clue what you are trying convey if you speak in riddles!"

Lilith then realized everyone was looking at her. "...S-Sorry." She said, less than whisper, hating the attention her outburst brought to her.

"What was that?" The King asked. "I-I don't know, a voice spoke to me from within." The King, suddenly interested, leaned forward. "Do tell."

Lilith didn't see any other choice, but to tell him, so she did.

"Rightfully yours?" The King said, "Did that voice control your tongue before too?" Lilith shook her head. "Something else did, the same thing that she was alluding to." Lilith shook her head, worried, "Does that mean I'm going to be possessed by someone-some _thing_ , else?!" No one answered. Lilith, for once, got angry.

"Will someone, please, tell me what is going on?! I hate being so far in the dark, when you all clearly know things I don't! It concerns me, right?! Then tell me! Please! Someone!" The air turned cold, the torches snuffed out. The shadows thickened, darkening. "Lilith, calm down!" Annabeth shouted, "T-This isn't my doing!" Lilith replied. "Spartans, to arms!" Cried The King and the Spartans hefted their spears and shields.

The shadows began to come together at the door, combining and rising. The shadows rose to about eight feet tall, before melting away, revealing a tall muscular man, albino white skin, shoulder length black hair, and black eyes with an odd, maddening, light in them. He wore a flowing black robe, with a ghostly shifting pattern. The Spartan's pointed their spears at the man, but he waves his hand and they were forced to drop them. Despite this being the first time she saw him, "F-Father." She stammered out it seemed she didn't have a problem kneeling to him.

Once the others realized that Lilith's father was Hades, if she called the man 'father', it meant the obvious, the man before them was Hades. Everyone, including The King, knelt. "It is a pleasure to welcome you to New Sparta," Said The King, "Please excuse my Spartan's actions."

"Rise, my daughter." He said, his voice deep, powerful, and oily. Lilith did as she was told. He stepped closer and she didn't back down, he put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up, then made her look left, then right. "It's just as I suspected." He said. Lilith gazed at him, fearful. "I had a feeling this might happen." He said, ignoring the confused gazes he was getting. "Come out, Raven."

Lilith's vision went dark.

Annabeth watched as Lilith's radically transformed into Raven, just as Percy said. She stumbled slightly, but then stood tall. "Yes… father?" She asked, meekly. "Why do you disobey me even in death?" Raven shook her head. "I may not sound convincing, but, I truly don't know how this happened."

Hades glared at Raven, who stared back, defiantly, which even to Annabeth, was impressive.

"Then, are you aware?" He asked, very vaguely. Raven narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" He waved her question aside. "That's all I needed to hear. Listen, your time has passed. Let the living live and, well, let the dead rest." Raven scowled. "This is your mess, not mine. I have no idea how I ended up this way, but I did. I didn't _choose_ this fate." Hades's expression seemed to soften. "Do not tell her more than she needs to know."

Annabeth rose, and stepped forward. "Lord Hades," He looked towards her. "Ah, Chase, I remember you… Where is that boyfriend of yours? That insolent child around too?" Annabeth's face steeled with anger, "What is going on, what are you hiding from us?" He fell silent. "You'll know when you need to know. For now, this is a underworld matter." He returned his attention to Raven. "Do you know, then?" He said and Raven's expression didn't change. "Yes." Hades scowled. "Do not tell her anything she doesn't need to know… yet." Hades warned, but Raven smirked. "Oh father, but weren't you telling me to stay dead? Sorry I can't hear you." The ground trembled slightly, "Don't play coy with me! You know very well yourself that telling her prematurely will only cause more problems!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." Hades seemed like he was about to explode, his form flickered golden. "You are lucky that you are in the body you are, if you weren't, daughter or not, alive or dead, I would have reduced you to ash."

Raven scowled. "So you'd turn me to ash and not her? Is it because of her Royal Blood?" Hades's eyes widened and looked at The King. "Raven! I said to watch your mouth!" Her expression was pained, a pain that Annabeth knew all too well. The pain of not being wanted by your Olympian parent. "Why? She's much more important to you than me, right? I'll be reduced to ash if I say anything or if I don't. In this situation, why the hell would I keep quiet? Cat got your tongue, my sweet _caring_ father?"

Hades flickered dangerously again, before he calmed down.

"Is this about that again?" He said, as if he was used to it. She glared at him and he sighed. "If a soul chooses to be reborn, I am to grant that request no matter what. You hadn't asked me _not_ to." Raven shook her head. "At least tell me who his reincarnations are! I promise I won't approach them or say anything, I'll watch from afar-" Raven tried to plead, "ENOUGH." Hades's voice shook the room and outside world. "I've told you time and time again, even if you do that, there is always a chance he'll come into contact with you, on purpose or by accident, it could spark a chain of events that would disrupt the balance of life and death. I have my hands full already."

Raven was obviously displeased with his answer. She turned to Annabeth.

"Lilith comes from an Ancient Royal Bloodline, sure it's diluted, but that reason is why she couldn't-" Hades covered her mouth, "Sleep, bring out Lilith."

Once more, her body morphed, Lilith came to, this time, conscious. She stumbled and fell. "W-wha…?" She said, looking around. "W-what happened?" Hades looked at her with a caring gaze, Annabeth couldn't help but feel bad for Raven. "My daughter, you have a gift, multiple gifts, use them wisely." He glared at Annabeth, sending a silent message that Lilith didn't catch. "Carry on like I never appeared." His farewell was more directed at Annabeth and The King, Hades wasted no time and vanished in a black plume of smoke.

Annabeth and The King looked at one another, Lilith rubbed her head, once again, confused beyond belief.


	9. Chapter 8

Lilith stared at the ground as Annabeth tried to fill her in as to what happened.

However, Lilith noted that Annabeth was lying to her at the behest of her father. She hadn't lost consciousness like before, she was perfectly aware of her surroundings when her father called Raven out.

"Stop." Lilith said, halfway through Annabeth's explanation. "I heard everything, I wasn't asleep." Lilith brought her eyes up from the ground to Annabeth. "I heard all about this Royal Blood or whatever. I don't know what it's supposed to be, but, you can continue understanding that I know about it." Annabeth shook her head, "NO!" Lilith interrupted before Annabeth could say anything, "I-I get it, I'm new, I'm weak, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me!" Lilith shook her head, "I'm not twelve! I can handle whatever you tell me! Screw this," Lilith stepped toward the door, but the two closest Spartan's on either side, barred her way by crossing their spears over the door.

"We are not done talking." Said The King. "I don't care, I have nothing more to say to you." Lilith walked towards the flickering shadows on the wall, at the behest of Raven in her head. "Wait- Stop her!" Annabeth called out, but Lilith was already halfway in the wall.

The world morphed around Lilith and she came out the shade of a tree at the edge of the forest, right before the strawberry field. She crawled out and stood, then the drain of strength hit her like a trunk. She lost so much strength so quickly she was unable to stand and she vomited.

After a few minutes, she shook her head and pushed herself up, struggling. "Ugh," She spit the taste out of her mouth, "Don't ever have me do that again." Lilith said to Raven. "Lilith!" Said a voice, she looked up to see Lucas. "That was Shadow Travel, wasn't it? Are you alright? Where is Annabeth?" He slung her arm over his neck, "Up we go, come on," He helped her get to the Dining Pavilion, "Wait here," He ran to the Hades Cabin and came back with a mushroom. "Thomas says this is a mushroom from the underworld that will revitalize you after shadow traveling.. Supposedly it tastes horrible but get's the job done, here." Lilith, hungry despite eating not too long ago, wolfed down the mushroom. It had no taste when she ate, but after swallowing it, the aftertaste was horrid.

She coughed and gagged, her eyes watered, but after a minute or two, she was breathing heavily, the trembling was gone.

"T-Thanks Lucas, but, how… how did you find me?" Lilith asked and he explained that he waited at the Dining Pavilion and then he saw Lilith fall over, by the edge of the forest and ran over.

Lilith then explained to him what happened to the best of her knowledge. "Hades appeared in New Sparta?" He asked and Lilith nodded.

"I don't know the details, obviously it appears only Raven and my father know, but… I hate that Annabeth tried to lie to me, yeah, I get that he asked her to, but… If I want to know, isn't that all there is to it?" Lilith expected Lucas to agree with her, but looked at him when he stayed silent. "I don't know, Annabeth's mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom, If she was keeping quiet, It's for a good reason." Lilith pouted, "Yeah I guess you have a point there." She admitted. "I've just… felt like I'm close to answers, really close, ever since I ran into Chris in that alley… I feel so different being here in camp, I'm not the same girl I was before… I don't know, I guess I just want to have some comfort and closure.."

Lilith shook her head, "Isn't there _something_ they can…" Lilith's eyes widened, "Raven." She said and Lucas paused, taking him a second to get what she meant. "Raven, she knows, I-I can get my answers from her!" _I'll not be telling you anything._ Raven's voice echoed inside of her. "Oh, but you will, you are in my body!" Lilith tried to threaten Raven. _Oh? And how will you force me to talk, from out there?_ Lilith pouted, she had a point too. "I got it! I'll let Raven possess me, and you," She looked toward Lucas, "Will force the answers out of her!" Lucas shook his head, "Let's think rationally here, Lilith-" Lilith had already begun the possession.

Raven took over and her eyes opened, to Lucas, staring at her confused. "...It seems she needs some rest." Raven said to Lucas. "She hasn't been… right in the head since she met father. She'll need time to, well, come to terms with everything."

"Lili-" Said a voice, but then it paused, Raven turned to see Annabeth, out of breath. "Raven." She confirmed and Raven shrugged. "Yes?" Annabeth scowled. "Is Lilith watching?" She asked and Raven shook her head.

"No, I made sure she was asleep this time, she needed to calm down… I suppose you want answers."

Thirty minutes later, the directors and Head Campers met in the Big House. "Why did you ask us to come here so late?" Said Travis Stoll, yawning. "And who is that?" Asked Nyssa, daughter Hephaestus, filling in for Leo.

"My name is Raven." Raven said, "Empress of Rome." The others froze, and looked at one another. "What?" Annabeth sighed. "That's what we have convened to discuss. You all remember the newest Hades camper, Lilith?" Annabeth said. "The cute one?" Asked Connor Stoll. "Well, this is her." Annabeth motioned to Raven, "Except, not." Annabeth realized with the confused gazes she was attracting, her explanation wasn't working. "I'll just let Raven explain."

Raven was silent for a pair of heartbeats. "What I said was true, _I_ am Raven, Empress of Rome. _She_ is Lilith O'Hara. We share the same body." Raven said, "You were reborn, right?" Asked Annabeth and Raven glared at Annabeth, children of Athena were sharper than back in the day; Raven made a mental note to keep that in mind. "Yes. I.. after centuries of pleading with my father in the underworld, I realized I'd never see my love again… As Raven. I figured that a new life for me, I would eventually, no matter how long it took, months, years, centuries, be reunited with him… So I chose to be reborn. However, when I came to, I was inside Lilith, at first I was confused, in fact, I'm still confused as to what happened. But letting someone as weak as her be in the driver seat was… infuriating. However, no matter how hard I tried, something continuously shielded her mind from me… Her Royal Blood."

Annabeth spoke up again, "She's from an Ancient Royal Spartan bloodline, isn't she? That's why she couldn't kneel?" Raven again glared at Annabeth. Maybe it was just her that was so sharp. "Correct. Lilith has awakened little bits and pieces of it, the biggest portion she awoke was when she was on the bus. Her panic activated it and she broke the creature's hold on the bus, causing it to stop." Annabeth seemed to falter. "Then, you don't know what those black creatures Lilith described were, either?" It was Raven's turn to frown. "I've never seen or heard of them before in Ancient times, I figured they were newer monsters… I also figured _you_ knew what they were." Raven and Annabeth stared at one another, understanding flowing from one girl to the other.

"Anyways," Raven continued, "Lilith has so many gifts and skills, a one of a kind demigod, but… she's too weak and lacks no confidence in herself to ever truly awaken and master her powers. Even though I instructed her, she shadow traveled all the way back to camp on her own power without passing out. For how new she is, that is impressive, her affinity for the darkness is greater even than mine, yet it's wasted on her."

"Whoa whoa," Said Piper, standing up from her seat, "What was that earlier about being Empress of Rome?" Raven sighed. "It's true. I was Empress, for little under a year. I was killed before I could truly ascend to the throne, I was Empress in name only. It appears they erased that page in history." Percy squirmed in his seat, "In your earlier outburst, you told us about your Blessing of Hades… Does Lilith have it too?"

Raven was silent.

Annabeth, Percy and Jason seemed to grow restless.

"Raven, does she have the Blessing?" Asked Annabeth and Raven looked away.

"Oh my gods," Percy said, "We can't let her leave camp."

Jason shook his head, "Wait, but if she stays only in camp, and say we're attacked by monsters and she is killed, then wouldn't the Blessing's epicenter be…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Nyssa, worried.

"The Blessing of Hades, my dear." Raven said, and explained to them about it. "..That's a blessing?" Asked Lou Ellen. Raven shrugged. "I found it wonderful, it suited my needs perfectly." Nyssa shook her head, "That's insane! Something like that couldn't be called a Blessing-" Nyssa paused, as Raven lunged, holding her sleek black sword at her throat. "Do not speak ill of my father in my presence. Allow me explain one thing," She said, slowly removing her sword from Nyssa's throat to emphasize her words.

"Sure it's not the prettiest or nicest Blessing, but it's a Blessing of the King of the _Underworld_ , what else would you expect?" Raven shook her head. "It isn't like my father's domain needs to grow larger. Even with the new upgrades installed by Daedalus, his blessing would still clog the entrance like the World Wars all over again. It would be a nightmare." Raven loosened her grip on her sword and it turned into black dust and flew out the door. "Like other Blessings, it has it's own purpose and necessity. Sometimes it's used to punish those who anger my father or threaten to disrupt the balance of life and death."

Raven sat back down, "The main use of this Blessing is keeping the balance of the mortal world. For example, my blessing that went off in Rome, was to aid in its downfall. The Gods were holding onto Rome as it faltered, and so we faltered too. The Gods had to move or we'd become too attached to Rome, and they'd perish with it. Despite Hades's best attempts, the other Olympians were still drunk on their golden age from Rome, and held on regardless of the outcome. When Rome fell and the Legion was forced underground, the gods barely scraped by, most were immobilized for some time, dangerously close to fading. Do you understand?" Raven finished, the room seemed clueless as to her point.

"You're saying that Hades believes the heart of the Gods, needs to change from America? It's poisoning the Gods now?" Annabeth said and Raven once again was reminded that she needed to watch herself around Annabeth.

"Precisely. Or… that would be the case if Lilith actually had the blessing. I didn't answer before because I don't really know, it doesn't feel like the blessing itself. It feels… weaker, not as potent, spent, for lack of better terms." There was a sigh of relief throughout the room.

"About the Royal Bloodline," Piper brought back up, "What should we do about that? Is that important?" Raven crossed her arms. "I said it before didn't I? Lilith has a lot of skills and gifts, if trained properly, In my independent opinion, I'd say she'd be the strongest Half-Blood to ever exist. The only flaw is Lilith herself, she is too weak and has no confidence in herself, always shrinking away from attention or conflict. She'd be in a much better place by awakening her Spartan Blood, just that alone would be a large step in the right direction. Not to mention, a lot could be learned from her Royal Blood."

Annabeth stirred. "What would be needed to awaken her Spartan Blood?" She asked and Raven shrugged.

"Literally the two things Lilith lacks most, confidence and spirit. Two most important things to a Spartan. When she stood tall in the face of those black creatures, demanding that they stop the bus, it responded. When she demanded answers in the Throne Room, it responded."

Piper looked around the room. "Then all we need to do is train her? Can she control her Blessing?" Raven shrugged. "I wasn't aware of my Blessing until I passed. I suppose if I had prior knowledge… It's possible I could have amplified or decreased its strength. I prefer the latter. But like I said, hers is different than mine."

Annabeth shrugged. "Then what can we tell her?" She asked Raven and Raven looked away. "What?" Annabeth asked, her voice serious. "Asking me that implies that I want to help you strengthen her." The room fell silent. "Isn't that what you want?" Percy asked and Raven shook her head at him. "I don't know why I wasn't erased when I chose to be reborn, but now that I am here in the mortal world, I won't miss this opportunity. I'll fight with everything I have to wrest control from Lilith _and_ hinder her growth. You can bet on that."

Raven stood. "Now, much like all of you, I am tired of talking, especially this late. Good night."


	10. Chapter 9

The last thing Lilith remembered was talking to Lucas, yet she barely remembers what about.

Her mind had been in a spiral since her father called Raven out in the Spartan Throne Room.

Her vision came to, Raven stood among a group of the poor, while, on a wooden platform, a group of ten armored men, observed.

Standing in front of the Legionnaires, was a man with a white and red toga, holding a scroll before him, "The Legion seeks any and all willing to serve and fight! It pays and feeds you, while giving you the grand opportunity to earn valor and wisdom only granted on the field of battle! Any hearts who burn for Rome, speak up now!" He cried out, yet no one answered. "I will serve Rome!" Cried out Raven, who had cut her hair short and wrapped bandages around her chest. She was young, and with the bandages, she could easily pass as a young man.

"The Legion will weed out the weak, and Hades will take you if you are not worthy." The man replied and Raven gave him a fierce glare. "I am worthy!" She replied.

After a short pause, the man obviously liked the look in Raven's eyes, he smirked. "Spoken like a true Roman! Anyone else with their hearts full of valor willing to serve?!" His voice echoed over the crowd. He grimaced as no one else spoke up.

Her vision shifted once again, to a new scene as the old scene slowly faded away.

It came to as Raven trained, she learned swiftly and it was clear that she was skilled with a sword. Lucas had told her that demigods were faster and stronger than regular mortals, but it wasn't until now that Lilith had seen them together to compare.

Raven easily out maneuvered and disarmed all of her sparring partners, earning high praises from the officials.

Raven faltered when it came to setting up camp, but it was eventually whipped into her.

Eventually, she had finished her training and the only way to progress any further was to gain battle experience. She marched with the Legion, no one aware of her true identity, and marched from victory to victory. Her Legion often campaigned in the middle east, against Persia.

Each time her Legion marched into battle, she got more and more medals and rewards and eventually became a symbol of Roman pride and strength. She served for several years.

The scene shifted again, by now Raven was a seasoned veteran, her breastplate highly decorated, she had been elevated to Praetorian Guard, a personal guard of the Emperor.

Lilith's vision cleared as the old scene faded away, Raven walked behind the Emperor as he walked toward a balcony, screaming adoring Roman citizens could be heard. However, Lilith couldn't look away from the murderous stare Raven was giving the Emperor. If looks could kill, the Emperor would have collapsed in flames by now. She placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, gulped and gripped it with every intention of skewering the unsuspecting Emperor, but an advisor popped around the corner at the last second. "This way, Your Grace." Raven took a shaky deep breath, but nodded, obviously understanding that she needed to bide her time.

As Raven took another deep breath and exhaled, it seemed to breathe into Lilith as her eyes opened. She stared up at a familiar ceiling. She looked down and saw red silky sheets, she realizes she was in her bed in the Hades cabin, her head felt like a thousand pins and needles.

"You're awake." Said a voice, she glanced over to see Thomas at his desk. "Rest easy a little while. I heard you were overreacting yesterday, going crazy for information." He said and Lilith looked away. "Listen, I know how you feel, we all do. But you have to understand something." He put down his pen and stood, walking over to her. "This world is different than the mortal world you are used to. Some information is never meant to be known and some must wait for the right time. It all depends on what the information is and what significance it holds. You are a smart girl, you understand this." Lilith didn't answer, but nodded. "Here, sit up." He extended a hand to her and she took it, despite his scrawny frame, he was surprisingly strong.

"This is for you." He handed her a glass of strange liquid. "It's Nectar. Take a sip, don't worry. It heals injuries, but I've diluted this batch, it retains some healing qualities, but it'll mostly help your addled mind."

Lilith did as he told her to and took a small sip, a warmth filled her body as she did.

"Amazing.." She said, but he snatched the glass away before she could take another sip. "Nectar is just like Ambrosia, food and drink of the gods. We can drink and eat it in small portions, too much and it'll be fatal, even this diluted batch can be fatal." He explained and carried the glass back to his desk. "How are you feeling?" He asked and she shrugged. "I.. really don't remember, my mind was in such a jumble yesterday, I just…" She tried to say, "want answers?" Thomas finished and she looked at him sheepishly. "Yeah."

He nodded. "We're all like that, but you're being impatient. It's not like you'll never know, you will, only when you need to know." Lilith looked down. "I guess.." She admitted, Thomas gave her a sympathetic smile. "Trust me, we get how you feel." Lilith pouted, "Fine fine, I get it." She said, but Thomas shook his head. "Seems like you don't. Meditate, spend some time learning your heritage and powers, get stronger and the answers will come to you on their own volition."

Thomas walked back towards his desk. "Get ready, we're heading to the baths, it's our turn soon. We still have time before breakfast, I want to get started early." Lilith stretched and stood. "Get started with what?" She asked and Thomas paused, then looked back with a smile on his face. "What else is there? Training."

After Lilith showered and changed, she met Thomas back in the cabin. "First we'll start with some mediating. The other's don't like it when we practice the black arts around them, so we have to do it in or around the cabin." Thomas said and motioned towards the bone shrine. "We'll use that." Lilith walked over to it, it was 3 foot tall, structure of bones and other black material with candles on it. "It's connected to the Underworld, our father's domain." Thomas explained. "It helps to channel our power and makes us feel… at home." He said that last part reluctantly.

Lilith gulped and stared at it, before sitting down in front of the Bone Shrine, focusing on the skulls, even though they were human and freaked her out. "Clear your mind, focus on the dancing flames of the candles." Lilith followed along. "It's best to sing or hum a hymn to Hades, but mostly a set rhythm will do. Find whatever tempo or rhythm you want and stick with it, use it to control your thoughts and emotions."

Lilith continued to follow what he said, the candle flames flickered more, and threatened to go out. "Good, almost there, keep focusing and keep up the tempo." Thomas noted and Lilith kept her focus. There was obviously something about this Bone Shrine that affected her, drawing her in, a flowing connection between it and her. Was it created strictly for this purpose? Lilith thought.

Thomas watched as Lilith stared at the candles, he wasn't opposed to teaching her, especially when the situation was so dire. He had been there in the meeting, filling in for Nico, but he hadn't spoken up.

The scones on the wall snuffed out, the coffin bed's closed, the shadows thickened along the walls and underneath the desks. Thomas felt drawn to Lilith, the candle's flames flickered and were replaced by ghostly flames. The thickened shadows writhed around Lilith, responding to her summons, rejoicing as if greeting a long lost friend.

"Lilith!" Thomas yelled, breaking her concentration. The shadows seemed annoyed at Thomas, but they faded and everything returned to normal. "You're attuned to the Underworld now, your connection with your power should be stronger now. It usually takes a few months of practice to attune, and you did it on your first try and such a strong connection too." It was the first time Thomas had seen anything like it. "Think of it as a source of power and protection." Thomas said. "In the darkness we are strongest, and even more so in the Underworld. Attuning to the underworld makes sure we are never without darkness inside of us, never without strength."

Lilith nodded. "Will I ever see the Underworld?" Lilith asked and Thomas hesitated. "Eventually. Children of Hades eventually make their way to the Underworld at least once. There are those, like Nico, our senior brother, who constantly goes to and from the Underworld." Lilith was shocked, "I thought Hades was strict about that?" Thomas shrugged. "He's soft on family." Lilith smiled, knowing her father had a lighter side. "Anyways, let's get going." Lilith followed Thomas to the Sword Fighting Arena. "Oh no, I'm absolutely horrid." Lilith tried to explain but Thomas shrugged. "Yo, Noah." Thomas shouted across the arena, where a kid with black hair and blue eyes was practicing, he looked older, but similar to Lucas. "Yeah?" He called out, pausing mid swing. "You're good with measurements, right? Outfit her with a shield and spear." He rolled his shoulders and planted his sword in the sand and walked over.

"Arms out to the sides." He commanded and Lilith obeyed. He eyed her up, embarrassingly. "Be right back." He disappeared over to a building near the arena, and came back holding a round bronze shield and spear. "These were recovered from our last expedition to Greece. They should fit her alright." Noah said and helped Lilith strap on the shield and showed her the right way to hold the spear. He stepped back when he was satisfied. "I'm good to go now?" He asked Thomas. "Yeah-" Thomas said, but Lilith spoke up, "Wait," attracting Noah's attention.

"You don't seem uncomfortable around us." She asked and he shrugged. "You don't bother me." He said plainly. "As long as you can fight, you're alright in my book." He walked back over and pulled his sword from the sand went back to practicing. "Some people like Noah over-simplify things and are generally alright with us." Lilith smiled, "That's good to hear… But why did you get me a spear and shield, rather than a sword like everyone else?" Thomas didn't answer. "Your goal is land a single blow on me with the flat of the spear's blade in three minutes, my goal is to stop you from doing that. Begin."

Lilith thought it would be awkward the first time around, but the spear felt right at home in her hand, she rose the shield as if she had done it before. She took her stance and studied her opponent as Lucas instructed her before. Watch his movements, he had said, look for indicators, predict his moves. Lucas's voice echoed in her head.

Lilith lunged, aiming for his right shoulder, Thomas blocked it and struck back, slapping her wrist and nearly making her drop the spear, but she held on. She continuously tried over and over, and she received a new bruise each time.

As the three minutes were nearly up, Lilith gripped the spear tight, _I can do this!_ She tried to pump herself up. She lunged one last time, but she moved faster than she thought possible. She caught Thomas off guard and swung at his left leg, however he stepped out of the way and knocked her spear away.

"Time's up." He declared, but glaring at Lilith as if thinking. "What was that last burst of speed you just had?" Thomas asked and Lilith shrugged. "I dunno, I was as shocked as you." He sheathed his sword. "Tell me exactly what happened." Lilith explained that she tried to pump herself up, and then let go of holding back and lunged. That was it. He still seemed to be thinking. "Well, that spear and shield won't work, we'll place an order after breakfast."

"...An order?" Lilith said to herself as Thomas walked away.


	11. Chapter 10

Lilith walked a few feet back from Thomas, on their way to the Dining Pavilion. As she did, two girls walked up to Lilith from either side.

The one on her left side, had long curly brown hair, tied up into a messy ponytail, perfect skin, perfect makeup and bright blue eyes.

The other had shoulder length, straight blonde hair with blue eyes. They both had cut their jeans into fashionable jean shorts that showed more skin than Lilith would have been comfortable in.

"Hey!" Said the blonde girl in false interest. "You're Lilith, right?" She asked and Lilith didn't answer, but nodded. "My name is Tina," The blonde hair girl said, then motioned to her brunette friend, "She is Lauren." Lauren waved also in false interest. "We were wondering, how do you always keep your skin so clear and smooth?" Lilith rose an eyebrow. "If you mean blemishes, I just don't get them." They continuously bombarded Lilith about questions about her appearance. Eventually, they sporadically changed topics, "Have heard what some of the boys have said about you?" Said Lauren and Lilith became nervous. "..N..No.." She made a face. "Oh, really?" She said, then glanced at Tina. "I was just wondering.." Tina perked up. "What's the deal with you and Lucas, anyways? You're like, always together, is there something going on?" Lilith hadn't thought of Lucas in that light, but she was happy to have him as a friend. "Is it true you were the special girl in the mortal world that Chris liked?" Asked Lauren.

"Hey, answer us." Said Tina, but Lilith was getting aggravated. "Please… don't mention Chris right now." Lauran shrugged. "Why? I totally don't get why people are still upset that he died, we've already burned his funeral shroud. Get over it." Tina seemed to falter. "Don't say that, Lauren, come on now." Lilith stopped walking, her anger rising. "You can pester me as much as you want," She said, "You can talk about me all you want, you can do whatever you want to me," She turned to face Lauren, who took a step back, "..but," a pulse of black energy rippled off of Lilith. "Don't you ever," Lilith took a step towards Lauren, " _ever_ ," another ripple of black energy and the grass at Lilith's feet wilted, "talk like that about Chris!" Another pulse of black energy, and Lauren seemed absolutely terrified. "Lilith." Said a voice and she turned to see Thomas. "Come on." He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her along.

Thomas forced Lilith to tell him what happened while they ate. It was unusual, Lilith was good at keeping her true feelings and thoughts hidden, but Thomas seemed to be the only one that could weed it out of her with ease.

"You can't get so upset every time someone mentions, Chris. We're human, we're not always so nice." He scolded her and she pouted. "I know.." Thomas shrugged. "Well, you know, you aren't bad with a shield and spear, but those two Aphrodite campers have been around a couple of months. In your current state, they probably could beat you, your only advantage is your power." Lilith glared at him, but he didn't falter, he knew that she knew he was just being honest. "Besides, you still can't control your power. You are as likely to hurt yourself and others before you can use it battle effectively." Lilith hated to hear it, but she also knew it was right. "...It's impossible to picture me as anything like the heroes in the stories… I shouldn't even be here.." She said Thomas shook his head.

"You severely lack confidence in yourself, which, believe it or not, affects everything you do. My philosophy is always; aim high, that way, if you shoot for the stars and only hit the moon, that's a feat in of itself. There is much you still have to learn and discover, first step is instilling confidence and pride into you." Lilith's frown only deepened. "That's impossible for me, I've always been shy and timid, always running away…" She said and Thomas smiled. "You don't understand, not everyone can admit that about themselves, being able to say that only shows that you have the strength to change. I think your main problem is underestimating yourself." Thomas said, which lifted Lilith's spirits a bit, but she continued to frown. "Even so, a hero's life is just not for me. I'm a side character." Lilith said bitter. Thomas shook his head, "The star of the Lilith O'Hara show is _you._ Who is your father?" Thomas said Lilith fidgeted. "...Hades.." Thomas nodded. "Who is he?" Thomas asked. "...God of the Underworld.." Lilith said, sheepishly and Thomas nodded.

"He's the eldest Olympian. Have pride in him, that you are his daughter. Never forget that." Thomas said Lilith pondered his words.

Have pride in her father? She would love nothing more, after all, she finally knew who he is. But just that, she had briefly met him in person, only just learned who her father was. Sure saying that her father was Hades was one thing, but he didn't seem much of a parent, just a name attached to hers.

Her powers that she inherited from him were real enough, she had witnessed it herself multiple occasions. However, that was all she had that connected her to him. But is that fair? He's Hades, Lord of the Underworld, Eldest Olympian, he's probably got to be extremely busy, right? Lilith tried to convince herself with that logic, but it didn't work. No matter how busy he is, he still had time to court her mother, whoever she was, conceive the baby, and claim her in camp. If he could do all that, he could at least visit her on her birthdays.

She came to the conclusion that it was still too early to make a decision, she'd have to wait and learn more. Despite that, she was feeling better and, slightly more confident.

After breakfast, Thomas lead Lilith towards the cabins, stopping at one that had what seemed like a bank vault for a door. Thomas pressed a red button on the side and a camera jutted out above the door. "Who requests entry?" Asked a voice through a microphone. "Thomas Goldstein, son of Hades and Lilith O'Hara, daughter of Hades. We wish to place an order." After a pause, long enough for Lilith question if they heard him, the door hissed and steam burst out of exhaust pipes.

The large door slowly swung open, revealing Nyssa, the acting counselor in Leo's absence.

Lilith had only heard about Leo second-hand, but she understood that due to certain circumstances he was away from Camp.

"You want to place a custom order from my cabin? Do you have the drachma to make an order?" Thomas reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver coin with a skull on it. "Beneath the hills and wrapped in night, the cavernous plains below, the realm of Hades, Mystic Hades, Holder of the Keys of Earth, Incline Thy sacred ear, unlock Thy deep and adamantine gates, and bring abundant fruits to bear." He sang and flicked the coin. It shimmered and glowed as it flew through the air. It sunk into the ground and with a small tremor, two wooden chests burst out of the ground, which quickly closed beneath it. "What was that?" Nyssa asked. "Patronage from Hades. It only works with silver drachma from Ancient Athens. He won't accept any other currency to exchange." Thomas bent down and picked up one of the chests and carried it over to Nyssa and plopped it at her feet.

"I believe this should be enough to cover the cost of your finest." Thomas said confident. Nyssa bent down and unlocked the chest and opened it, her face lit up with a golden light, her eyes widened. "There has got to be thousands of drachma… Are you sure you can give this out?" She asked and Thomas nodded. "He is the god of wealth and riches beneath the Earth. This is pocket change to him." Nyssa glanced up at the other chest. "What about the other chest then?" She asked and he walked back over and opened the chest, chilly ghostly fog poured out. "I want you to use this metal." Nyssa glared it, a little nervous, but her face remained stoic. "That's Stygian Iron, right?" She asked and Thomas nodded. Nyssa was silent as she pondered. "Very well, we accept your order."

Thomas nodded. "Good. I want a spear and shield, to fit her." He pointed to Lilith. Nyssa rose an eyebrow at him, "Is this about last night?" She asked and he nodded. "More than just that now." Nyssa seemed interested, but didn't breach the topic. "Very well… Should we make it in the likliness of the Spartan version?" She asked and Thomas pondered. "Yes, but with a few changes." Lilith didn't quite get what they talked about, but eventually they seemed to reach an accord.

"What's the quickest you can do?" Thomas asked and Nyssa sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I would say two days if this was a normal order, since we have all the necessary measurements and enchantments ready to go. We'll need to adjust both, especially for the metal we are working with… I'd say, if we rush without skirting anything, this Friday." Thomas pondered it, but nodded. "I'll leave it to you then." She nodded and they shook hands. "Pleasure doing business." He nodded and she called for others to help carry in the chests as Lilith and Thomas walked away.

"What now?" Lilith asked as they walked. "Practice in using your powers, then we need to get you versed in Ancient Greek."

He lead Lilith to the large dead oak tree outside the cabin. "Each demigod inherits powers from their godly parent different." Thomas began. "For example, Nico's revolve around reanimation, summoning the dead to fight for him, King of Ghosts. My powers are mostly curses and hexes. We need to figure out how your powers have manifested. We have dominion over all aspects of our father's power, but some things come easier and more natural than others." Thomas said Lilith gulped. "Understood."

He nodded, "Let's try invoking your power." He said and handed Lilith her spear and shield from the arena. "We're going to spar until you can draw out your power. Go!"

Thomas lunged and Lilith blocked it with her shield, but he continued to batter her until she was exhausted and beaten. "I-I can't-" She tried to say, but blocked another swing. "No time to rest!" He replied without hearing her out. "The world moves around us with or without us! It won't wait for you to catch up!" He continued until Lilith couldn't lift her shield anymore, but he didn't stop and continued to whack her with the flat of his blade. She continuously tried to tell him to stop, but he never listened.

Thomas rose his sword again, "STOP!" She cried out, a painful desperate plea, a black ripple of energy buffeted Thomas, surrounding Lilith.

Lilith had closed her eyes as he was swinging at her, bracing, but she noticed that he hadn't hit her. She opened her eyes to see a black ring of energy surrounding her. "Shadows." Thomas said, staring at the shadows morphing around her. Lilith looked to her left and right the pitch black shadows following her every movements.

She reached out with her hand towards tree and the shadows responded.

Swiftly, the shadows surged forward and slammed into the tree, splintering it's bark. Lilith quickly pulled back her hand and the shadows retreated back to the floating ring around her. "I've never seen a technique like this." Thomas said, studying her. "How do you feel? Does it feel delayed, or slow to respond?" He asked and she shook her head. "I feel… normal, and," She moved with her hands, the shadows following her movements. "It moves before I even complete mine." Lilith clapped her hands and the shadow ring lowered to the ground and disappeared.

"That was…" Thomas said, awed to her affinity for darkness and latent skill. "Amazing!" Lilith proclaimed, shocking Thomas. "I like it! It's pretty cool!" Thomas was stunned, "You know, usually children of Hades hate their power… You love it?" He asked and she nodded. "Of course!" She focused and with a churning sensation, the shadow ring appeared again. She walked around and it followed, always a perfect distance away from her body. However, she stepped into the sunlight, away from the shade of the cabin, and her power seemed to wane. She stepped back into the shade and it rejuvenated. "It seems your weakness is extreme light." Thomas noted and Lilith nodded. She clapped her hands and released her power.

Thomas and Lilith practiced up to dinner, completely forgetting learning Ancient Greek, and ate without an issue, aside from murmurs from the counselor table.

After dinner, Thomas and Nina headed back to the cabin. Lilith was inclined to join them, but decided to go with Oliver to the Singalong. As she walked with Oliver, who excitedly told her all about how much fun it is, someone spoke to her right. "Hey." She looked over to see Lucas. "Hi." She replied. "You were busy today, I couldn't find you or Thomas all day." He said and she nodded. "He's training me." Lucas gave her a shocked look, "Really? He didn't seem like that kind of person. Well, I'm happy for you. Any progress?" He asked and Lilith smirked. "You bet! Watch this!" She stopped him and dragged him away from everyone else and Oliver who continued rambling despite her not being there.

She focused and the shadows surrounded her again. Lucas stared at the ring of shadows, but it seemed to writhe more violently in the growing darkness of the setting sun.

"This is your power as a child of Hades?" Lucas asked and Lilith nodded, smiling. "I'm proud of it." Lilith wasn't too confident in herself, but she found that it was easy to have confidence in her inherited power.

Lilith's eyes widened as something resonated inside of her, but it quickly vanished as soon as it arrived. It broke her concentration and the ring of shadows dispersed.

"Come on, let's go meet up with everyone." Lucas said, holding out his hand and Lilith smiled and took it, allowing him to pull her along.


	12. Chapter 11

Thomas walked back to his cabin to get back to work, when he spotted someone by the dead oak tree. He silently moved toward it without warning, Nina went into the cabin without suspecting anything.

He paused by the tree and leaned against it. "Learn anything?" Said a voice from the other side of the tree, but he knew who it was. Annabeth.

She had asked him to train Lilith personally and keep an eye on her, and report to Annabeth anything weird. "I don't see why you don't trust Lilith so much." Thomas admitted. "It's not her I'm worried about, It's Raven." Annabeth replied. "..That doesn't mean you prosecute Lilith for Raven's intent." Annabeth kicked the oak tree. "I know that! That is why I'm having you train her and observe… We have to know if she has the Blessing or not, that is top priority." Annabeth said and walked away. Thomas sighed and looked down at the ground.

Lilith was walking away from the Amphitheater, the night was old and she had a blast. Her and Lucas walked together, laughing and joking around. "That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be." Lilith said, the Ares Cabin had welcomed her as a friend. "Your cabinmates are… rambunctious to say the least." Lucas chuckled, "You could say that again, It's always one thing after another, they never know how to settle down." Lilith laughed. "I like that though, I don't see it as a bad thing." Lucas smiled at that, "Yeah.. Everyone thinks we're just hot headed and ill-tempered, but in reality, the more we fight and argue, the more we feel at home with with one another. It helps to trust one another in combat, to move as one cohesive unit. The cabin is always full of activity and warmth, you'd can't call it anything BUT home."

Lilith smiled, "That's glad to hear… As redundant as it sounds, the darkness isn't so bad." She said, holding out her hand, small black shadows forming on palm as they walked. "Nico really did a good job in designing the cabin, I feel… at home there than I ever did at any of those foster homes. Having siblings helps, I couldn't imagine how it would be all alone in a cabin like that…" Lilith admitted, then overturned her palm and the gathering shadows harmlessly dispersed. "I never thought I'd come to like camp, but… It beats going back into the foster care system, even if it's dangerous." They were silent as they walked for a couple feet. "...Your personality is so different than your siblings," Lucas said finally, "It's so bright and dazzling, despite your shyness, you're pretty sociable. Sure you have your moments, but if I hadn't witnessed Hades claiming you, I would never in a million years guess that he was your father."

Lilith could feel butterflies forming her stomach at the compliment. "T..Thank you." She stammered out, not knowing how to respond being complimented directly. They stopped just by the Hearth in the middle of the cabins. "Let me walk you to your cabin." He offered, but Lilith shook her head. "That's sweet, but I don't think there is anything to fear here at camp. Go, we're both tired." Lucas nodded and she looked away before giving him a quick hug. "Good night." She said sheepishly while walking away, without looking back out of embarrassment.

The next few days went by with a blur, however Lilith didn't have any more visions of Raven, nor did she hear anything from Raven… Which was discerning.

She continued to train with Thomas every day, but she didn't show any improvement, even though Thomas assured her she was getting the hang of it.

Today was Thursday, tomorrow was capture the flag, which Lilith was really not looking forward to.

She was in the middle of training with Thomas, sparring with him, spear and shield vs sword. He had her on the defensive, practicing predicting movements with her shield. Blocking with her shield was a lot easier than going on the offense.

"Your reactions are getting faster, but your movements are too rigid and planned." Thomas said after their practice bout. "You need move without thinking, ingrain the stances and movements into your head, know how and where to move without thinking. In battle, there is little time to think of the small details like that." Lilith nodded and gulped, doubting she'll ever get it.

"You've improved." Thomas said. "I really mean it, it takes time and experience for one to learn how to effectively use a spear and shield… yet you learn the stances and movements without anyone telling you." Lilith's eyes widened and looked at her spear. "...Yeah, you're right.." Thomas smiled, "This is your latent skill that you are letting go to waste, have more confidence in yourself."

Thomas moved on to Ancient Greek which greatly interested Lilith. Time flew by, not long before he moved onto practicing with her power.

"Have you been doing what I told you?" Thomas asked and Lilith nodded. "I have, but it's hard." She admitted. Thomas had her practice using her powers throughout the day, for everyday things, sciomancy, he had called it.

Whether it be eating or picking up a book, she'd give it a try with manipulating the shadows. It required a high level of constant concentration, falter and it'll unbalance your control, which could weaken or strengthen your action. For example, if she used her power to pick up a boulder to move somewhere else, but lost concentration, she might end up dropping it, or smashing it. It seems that the shadows have either one extreme or the other, Thomas was trying to have her force it into a balance; to obey her.

At the moment, he grabbed a sack and dumped a dozen bricks onto the ground. "Stack them." He said and stepped to the side.

At least her ability to summon her power had improved, it barely took any concentration, just a stray thought, and the shadows rose from the ground and created the familiar circle around her. She focused on one of the bricks, slowly extending her hand, the shadows following her command. She made a circular motion and the shadow wrapped around the brick, but before she could make another move, it shattered. "Too much force." Thomas noted and Lilith gritted her teeth. She tried again, split the next brick in half. "Focus the force away from the brick and to the action." Thomas noted again. He had Lilith practice with a pile of bricks every day, but she always ended up destroying every one.

Today seemed to fair no different.

She was down to the last four bricks, she stopped and thought how she could go about this differently. An idea came to her had and she gave it a try.

Lilith kept her arms at her side and tried to move the shadows with just her thoughts. At first, it didn't respond, but after pestering it, it obeyed. She could control the shadows to a greater degree, but she also found that wavering concentration affected the shadows more like this. Several times the shadows retreated, but she continuously caught it.

She wrapped around the brick with the shadow and to her surprise, picked it up without destroying it. She carefully floated it over another brick, but when she tried to lower it, the shadow slammed it down, shattering both bricks. "Damn it!" Lilith cried out and the shadow ring writhed with purple flames in response to her anger.

"I'm going to get something to drink!" Lilith grabbed the shadow ring around her, broke it, and tossed the shadows to the side and stormed off.

Thomas watched Lilith walk away, then looked towards the bricks and laughed. The bricks were surrounded by shadows, the pieces rejoined and held together, in a perfect stack. In her anger, she was able to scare the shadows into obeying her order without knowing it.

The stack became unstable the further away she got, eventually it fell apart, the destroyed bricks crumbled into pieces one more.

Lilith dumped water on her head, and shook her head, the cold water giving her chills and forcing her to take deep breaths. "Here," Someone said and a towel entered her vision. She glanced at the person to see Percy. "Don't worry, I was just taking a shower and saw you. Oh, I didn't use it either, here." She took the towel from him and dried off her hair as best as she could. "Thanks." Percy shrugged. "Not a problem. How's the training going?" He asked, and Lilith shrugged. "I'm able to summon my powers without a problem," As Lilith spoke she blinked and the ring of shadows surrounded her, a small circle barely not touching her. "But I can't seem to control it very well yet." She admitted and Percy laughed. "You can't expect to master it so soon, you've been at camp for only a week, it takes months, even years to truly understand your power. You've already made significant progress with the little time you've been here already. You'll do fine."

If Percy or anyone had said this just three days ago, Lilith would have laughed at them in her head. Even now, she thought she would take those words with a grain of salt. However, she actually believed them herself. She was able to use her spear and shield amateurly, able to summon and control her shadows to a small degree, she believed now that with practice and devoted training, she might just make it.

"I will." Lilith said, finally admitting it out loud and making a vow. She stood, "I will protect the camp that Chris gave his life for, that is his legacy." Lilith stared Percy in his warm sea green eyes. "I will get stronger, strong enough so that I protect those who are dear to me with everything I have and not just watching them be killed. I never thought my life had any meaning, that I'd never accomplish anything… I won't let this opportunity pass me by. I'll become a great half-blood, one that is worthy of the stories in the books, I promise." Lilith said and Percy smiled and nodded.

"That's what I like to hear, but you don't have to promise to me." He said and Lilith shook her head. "That wasn't directed towards you, I was promising myself…" She slowly looked down at the ground. "I don't know all the details, but I want to make children of Hades more accepted in camp and around the globe, and I want to help Hades be more welcomed on Olympus. Can you hear me father? I promise to you that I will try to do my best to make you proud, so that you'll have no choice but to show yourself in person and praise me." Lilith smiled. "I'll steal the spotlight, even if I hate it." Lilith looked up at Percy, a new feeling blossoming inside of her; Pride.

"I-" Lilith wanted to say more, but something resonated inside of her again. Strength surged into her body and Lilith looked down at her hands, "What is this?" She thought out loud. "I…" She tried to say, the power was too great, the power burned in her veins and her body began to steam, her mind fogged. "I.. What.." She stumbled, before falling, but Percy caught her and did a taxicab whistle. Blackjack landed a few moments later, "Blackjack, take us to Apollo Cabin now!"

Lucas was talking to Velvet, one of Chris's sisters of Apollo. She had been to close to Chris too and they met up occasionally to reminisce. "Still can't believe he's gone, he was the last person I thought would be killed." Velvet said and Lucas nodded. "Yeah, It's still so surreal. I'll never forgive him for dying to someone, something, else." Velvet laughed, "Oh if only-" She paused as a black shadow swooped down from the sky. Landed a pegasus, Blackjack with Percy on his back and- "Oh gods," Lucas said standing, "W-What happened?!" Lilith's face was red, as if she had a fever, but her body was glowing golden on and off on different parts of her body, steaming. "Ambrosia and Nectar, hurry!" Percy clambered off of Blackjack and Velvet helped him carry her into the cabin.

"No, you stay out here," Velvet said to Lucas as he tried to follow. "Wait here, you'll only get in the way."

Lucas was had no choice but to do as he was told. _You better not die on me too, Lilith. I'll never forgive you even in death._ He said to himself as he stared up at the sky.


	13. Chapter 12

The world spun around Lilith, flickering, something burning hot surged throughout her body.

It spoke to her, not literally, but whatever that power was, it filled her with different sensations and urges. For one, it desperately urged her to slay The King and take his throne. Why? What was going on?

A vision flickered into Lilith's view, it was unlike the visions she got of Raven, it wasn't so clear or focused. Her vision was choppy, blurry and it wouldn't stop moving, Lilith couldn't get a very good look at it, just glances here and there.

At first she saw a strong woman with gold and red armor, a black sword in her right hands and a black shield strapped to her back. Her long black hair flowed down her back. She had her sword raised to the sky, speaking, but Lilith couldn't hear or read what.

Before Lilith could get a really good look, she awoke in a strange cabin, or what seemed like a cabin. She scared someone hovering over her half to death. "Gods almighty! Don't scare me like that!" Said the girl, she had her long blonde hair tied up into a bun. "How are you feeling?" The girl gave Lilith what seemed like a check-up.

Sooner or later, Percy, Lucas and the girl walked over. "What in the world was that?" Lilith asked Percy and he shrugged. "Once more, I thought _you'd_ be able to tell _me_. At least describe what happened." Lilith gulped.

She described that suddenly her veins boiled with power that surged through her, her body was unable to contain the power and the next thing she knew her mind was hazy and she passed out.

Percy looked towards the girl, who had introduced herself as Velvet. "Is this accurate to your professional opinion?" Percy asked her and Velvet bit her lip before shaking her head. "I didn't do anything." Velvet said plainly. "It was clear from the moment I saw her that she was dangerously close to going over the edge from overusing her powers. But before I could administer any treatment, she calmed down on her own; and when I was checking on her just now, she woke up. Even I'm not sure what happened."

Percy seemed troubled by Velvet's words, but Lilith knew she wouldn't get anything out of Percy and stayed quiet.

Lilith shrugged. "I feel fine, I don't know what that strength was from before, but don't feel it now." Percy shrugged, "That won't stop it from reappearing, especially when we don't know what exactly happened." However at that moment, the door swung open and stepped in a short boy with scraggy black hair, pale skin and black eyes, an aviator jacket and black jeans. Lilith knew who it was even though it was her first time meeting him.

"Percy," Nico said, "Is it true what you said?" He asked and Percy rose an eyebrow and walked over to him, "what do you mean?"

"About the mark of the crow." Nico said, "Are you _100_ percent sure it was a crow?" He asked and Lucas stood. "I was there and I can confirm it was a crow with gray light. Is that bad?" He asked Nico, who shook his head. "Bad? _Bad_? Catastrophic more like." Percy seemed to grimace. "Does it mean what I think it does? The Blessing?" He asked Nico, who appeared shocked at Percy's words. "..You knew about that?" Percy nodded. "We were told." Nico scowled, "By who?" Percy looked towards Lilith, "Raven."

Percy turned his attention to Lilith, "Speaking of her, did she say or do anything before this happened?" He asked and Lilith shook her head. "No, and… and she hasn't said anything since the day in the Throne Room. She's been silent." Percy didn't seem to like the news. "Are you sure it's the Blessing?" Percy asked Nico, who crossed his arms. "I am certain it's the Blessing _if_ what you truly saw was a crow."

Nico walked over to Lilith, "Hold still." He placed a hand on her chest, over her heart, which made her feel awkward, but she didn't voice it.

He closed his eyes, concentrating.

His eyes widened and he jerked his hand back, "What in the world.." He said, shaking his hand as if trying to wave off a burn. "What did you find?" Percy asked. Nico shook his head, "That's definitely the Blessing, but there was more to it. When I tried to search further… something stopped me, whatever it was, it tried to strangle me. If I didn't retreat when I did, I may have been in trouble." He looked towards Percy, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Percy's face remained stoic. "Not here."

Nico seemed annoyed at that, but he turned back to Lilith. "Hold on a sec, still got one more thing to do." He put his hand back over her heart and concentrated. He stood, "I sealed away the activation sequence of the Blessing, it shouldn't activate unless in extreme situations… But there is something about it that I don't like. Please be careful." Then he turned and left with Percy.

Lilith swung the covers off of her and stood, "Wait," Velvet said, "You should rest-" Lilith shook her head. "I've stayed in bed to last three lifetimes. I don't want to be cooped up right now, I want fresh air." Velvet didn't argue and let Lilith walk out, Lucas thanked Velvet before following.

He caught up to Lilith several yards later. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, "I don't want to talk right now, Lucas." Lilith replied sharply, she thought it was sweet he cared enough to check on her, but she wasn't in the mood for company right now. "I just want to rest." Lucas didn't argue and stopped in his tracks, watching her head towards the cabin. Her anger seemed subside as she entered the darkness of the cabin, but she laid down in her bed and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Raven's boots clacked on the marble floor of the Throne Room, it was her, another guard, and the Emperor. They had just walked in, escorting the Emperor.

Her footsteps quickened and with a metal screech, she drew a short sword, a sickly green liquid oozing from the tip. The other guard realized what was going on, but was too slow, Lilith grabbed the Emperor by the shoulder. But before she could stab him, sparks ran up her hand and blasted her backwards, the poisoned sword flung through the air.

"My my, I thought petty assassinations were old school by now." The Emperor said, Lilith had a strange metallic taste in her mouth, spit it out, blood. "You're still alive? Your resilient reputation precedes you, Scourge of Parthava." Raven's nickname in the Legion. "What was that just now?" Raven asked through gritted teeth, slowly rising to her feet. "Perks of being a child of Jupiter." He tensed his muscles and sparks ran over his body. "Bow to me and apologize, and I may let you live." He said, and Raven's murderous glare was stronger than ever before. "Never." Her voice full of pure rage. "Pathetic. Truly pathetic. You must not have heard me, I am a son of Jupiter. You cannot hope to kill me as you are now!" He proclaimed, overconfident, Raven fearlessly walked towards him. "I'll cover up your death somehow." The Emperor said, the hair on the back of Raven's neck stood, thunder shook the Throne Room. "Begone!" The Emperor cried out, as lightning struck through the ceiling.

Debris and smoke filled the room, the Emperor unfazed. However, he stepped back, when he saw a perfect circle of obsidian where Raven had been. The obsidian fell away, revealing a perfectly fine Raven. "W-What- How-" The Emperor stammered and Raven sped walked towards him, "Send my father my regards." She said, hatred seething in her voice. She ran the Emperor through with her sword, straight through his chest. With deliberate difficulty, ran her sword all the way to the hilt. She leaned in and whispered in his ear as he tried to pull the blood soaked blade out of him. "I'll run your precious Rome into ruin, I'll raze every corner stone and collapse it from within. You robbed me of something precious, I'll ruin your greatest accomplishment." He glared at her, tried to reply, but blood spilled out of his mouth, gasping for air, before falling onto Raven, limp.

She angled her sleek black sword and let the Emperor slowly slide off of it, hitting the ground with a wet thud.

Raven's armor and red sash were bloodied and charred, she reached down with her sword and plucked the crown from his head and put the bloody crown on her head.

She turned to the other Praetorian Guard that was with her, he reluctantly knelt to her. Advisors burst into the room with more guards. "My Emperor, what-" They saw the bloody corpse. "Why you-" Raven stomped her boot on the marble floor. "I proclaim myself Ruler of Rome." She said and the room fell silent. "Preposterous! You have committed a crime of the highest order! You must be publicly, brutally, executed, you disgusting street rat! I knew auxiliary from poor Roman territories were a bad idea. Guards, arrest-" One of the advisors, a fat rich aristocrat, who had bought his way into his position. Raven waved her sword, acid sprayed from her sword onto him, and he began to writhe in pain, screaming in agony, calling for help, until even his bones melted.

"Any more objections?" Raven demanded from the onlookers, who wisely stayed silent.

She turned cautiously and walked toward the throne, turned to face those in the room. "Hail," began the Praetorian Guard that was already kneeling, "Son of Hades, Emperor-" " _Daughter._ " Raven corrected, sitting down. The room seemed to catch it's breath once again. "Empress of Rome." She said, sadistically enjoying the horrified looks from the advisors and guards. She took of her helmet and her long black hair that she kept hidden tumbled down her back, her sharp purple eyes crystal clear.

Lilith awoke some time, she sat up and saw Thomas, Nina and Oliver already asleep, it was some time in the night. On the desk next to her bed was a plate of fruit just for her, from Thomas. She grabbed two apples and left, despite curfew, she just needed to clear her head. She walked around to the back of the cabin with a notebook, sat down, bit into the apple and with the other hand began to draw. "Can't sleep?" Asked a voice, Lilith had been so focused on her drawing that she didn't bother to look. "Not exactly, just, frustrated." She admitted, then paused, who was she talking to? She turned in the direction of the voice and saw the most beautiful blonde woman, with piercing grey eyes and a long white dress with pieces of armor dotting the dress. She seemed to be glowing. "..A-Are you a goddess?" Lilith asked and the woman smiled. "Athena." She said Lilith's eyes widened, dropping her apple. "A-Athena?!" Lilith immediately knelt to her. "I'm unworthy." She said and Athena chuckled. "You reacted exactly how I thought you would. You are certainly worthy. I admire your respect, but you should withhold bowing for your father." Athena said, but Lilith shook her head. "I value wisdom and knowledge very highly, I believe you represent a very important aspect of human life and culture, without knowledge we'd be cavemen still."

Athena smiled, "A daughter of Hades that praises me for my importance to humanity. How I never thought I'd see this day." Athena mused. "Raise your head, half-blood." Lilith did as she was told. "Yes, ma'am." Lilith looked at the goddess, whose beauty continuously took Lilith's breath away, she was unlike anything Lilith had ever seen; which wasn't surprising. "I'm come to talk." Athena said and sat down next to Lilith, "May I?" Athena asked, indicating towards her sketchbook. "O-Oh! Sure! Here," Lilith handed the book to Athena. "It's nothing on your level," Lilith said, "But I'd say I'm pretty good." Athena flipped through the sketchbook. "You're talented." She said and Lilith thought she's faint. Her drawings, sketches, had been complemented by the goddess of crafts herself.

"I am more than thankful for your kind words." Lilith said, dipping her head. "You are very polite and respectful, young one. Not many of our children are like you." Athena said and Lilith shrugged. "I simply feel it is right to give you the respect you are due, ma'am." Athena smiled. "I don't mean to impose, my lady, but you said you came here to talk? With me?" Lilith asked and Athena nodded. "Correct. I am sadly alone in the opinion that you aren't dangerous and not a threat." Athena said. "Zeus has banned contact with you, but my opinion differs from that of my family." Lilith felt like she had been shot. "..T-they think of me as a threat? A danger? B-But why?! I-I haven't done anything, I can barely fight with a spear and shield. I'm not a threat to anybody except myself." Lilith said and Athena kept her smile. "You sell yourself short, half-blood. But you are right in that you aren't a threat or a danger. Zeus has always been quick to scare and close off Olympus against threats, I had hoped that the recent war would have jarred him enough to change his ways, but I see he is as stubborn as always. I, however, am the only one other than Hestia and your father, that doesn't view you as a threat. You should have seen him, your father that is, he aggressively testified on your behalf… Zeus wanted to immediately kill you and rid us of the problem, but Hades threatened all out war with Zeus if he did. Not even the King of Gods would want Hades unleashing his undead army into the world, so he wisely didn't press that matter. However, in spite of his brother's threat, forbade any communication with you."

Lilith's eyes widened. "T-Then you talking to me now is-" Athena put a finger to Lilith's lips, "shhh, our little secret." Lilith nodded and Athena pulled her finger away. "I don't agree with my father, so I've come to talk."

Lilith's heart raced, pondering what the goddess of wisdom had to say to Lilith of all people.


	14. Chapter 13

"I can get away with talking to you, but I cannot get away with telling you anything definitive, understand?"

Athena said and Lilith gulped, worried that her future held pain and suffering.

"I can only give you hints and steer you in the right direction." Athena said and Lilith nodded. "I can only ask as much of you, ma'am." Lilith replied and waited for Athena to answer. Athena laid her head back and looked at the rising sun. "You are special." Athena began, "You were born at the right time, but in the wrong place." Athena said plainly. "That's the barebones explanation." Athena looked at Lilith sympathetically. "If you were born a child of Zeus instead, things wouldn't be this way." Lilith looked down.

"However, the same thing was said for Perseus Jackson," Athena continued, "He was considered a threat to Olympus and Zeus wanted to kill him too. Thankfully, the majority voted to let him live and fulfill his prophecy, which, fortunately, saved Olympus." Lilith viewed Percy in a different light, he's gone through what she is now and he's strong and reliable, could Lilith turn out the same way? "In his case, he was born in the right place at the wrong time. See, at that time, his father, Poseidon, and Zeus, were having their worst conflicts in ages. If it wasn't for Percy, it would have escalated to war between siblings and Olympians. Let's just say it wouldn't have been pretty."

Lilith listened intently, but was starting to wonder what her point was.

"In the end, Percy is a favorite among the gods, and even though there are some that would love nothing more than to turn him to ash; even they cannot deny Percy's value and accomplishments. I believe, in time, we'll be able to say the same about you." Athena said and Lilith couldn't believe her ears. "Are.. Are you serious?" Lilith asked, stunned that the goddess of wisdom held her at such a high regard, held her with such high hopes for her future.

"I am." Athena said. "I also am no stranger to the hardships heroes, our children, face, so I've come to give you direction; a metaphorical push, if you will." She handed Lilith's sketchbook back. "You are a one of a kind half-blood, in the history of the world, no demigod has been born with the gifts you have. Take pride in them and accept them, you have destiny to face, you cannot run from it. Fight it head on with everything you have and everything you never knew you had… Without that, without you at your best, we're all going to die." Athena snuck in that last part quickly.

Lilith was taken aback, "..wait, what?" She asked, Athena kept her smile. "We're all going to die..?" Lilith asked softly. "What do you mean?" She tried to ask Athena. "I cannot say more on that subject." She said and stood. "Investigate your family, learn your past, learn what gifts you have, keep between us that a lingering doom is closing in, keep that in mind as you train, because.." Athena walked forward before turning to Lilith, the setting sun at her back.

"You'll be at the forefront, our last bastion of hope, without you, Olympus will surely be swept under the rug, turned to dust in the endless flow of time." With that she began glowing golden. "Advert your eyes, little hero." Athena said and Lilith covered her eyes with her sketchbook. A gale of wind buffeted Lilith, Athena was no longer anywhere to be seen.

Lilith didn't move, pondering what Athena had said. Lingering doom? What could that possibly be?... Another war? Could Lilith actually stand strong at the forefront of a _war_? Lilith for a second, could actually imagine herself, with her spear and shield, standing before towering evil; but the next second total black. Valor and spirit were one thing, but she'd need the strength and skill to keep up.

Lilith racked her head, trying to come to terms with what she had just learned, she hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Lilith?" Lilith looked over her shoulder to see Nina. "I thought I saw someone back here, did you sleep well?" She asked and Lilith nodded. "I did, thanks." Nina awkwardly shrugged, "Well, it's time for breakfast." Lilith motioned to get up, but then paused.

"Tell Percy and Nico to meet me here, and to bring me some food. Tell them I need to talk to them, it's important." Lilith said to Nina, who rose an eyebrow, but apparently she didn't feel like finding out why because she walked away.

Lilith knew that Athena had told her not to tell anyone, but if she forced them to stay quiet, then she could probably get away with telling at least those two. She wanted at least two people smarter and more seasoned than her to know.

She didn't have to wait long, Percy and Nico appeared, Nico handed her a styrofoam tray of food.

"You needed to talk?" Asked Percy as he and Nico sat down. "Swear on the river Styx that you will keep quiet about what I'm about to tell you, and any new information I give you in the future." Lilith said. "Otherwise you can walk away now, I will not compromise." Lilith said and picked at her food.

"I swear on the river Styx, to keep quiet about what we're about to talk about and any new information, without your permission otherwise." Percy said and Nico echoed his pledge.

She told them about her meeting with Athena last night.

They were silent as she finished.

Lilith usually doesn't eat much, but for some odd reason, she was able to eat all the food that Nico brought for her and still had room for more, but didn't indulge.

"Lingering doom is closing in?" Nico asked, his face cold with thought. Lilith nodded. "We cannot ignore an omen from Athena." She said, "I need to find out… about my parents." Lilith looked towards Nico. "Can you take me to see father?" Nico twisted a skull ring on his finger. "I could, but I don't think that's a good idea." Lilith shook her head. "I've got to find out. Take me to see him." Lilith pleaded, but Percy rose his hands, "whoa whoa, let's take this slowly, think things through." Nico laughed. "That's rich, coming from you." Percy elbowed him. "Anyways, what do you plan to do when you get to Hades?" Percy asked. Lilith shrugged, pouting, she didn't think she'd get that far to begin with. "I-I don't know, ask him, I guess?"

Both Nico and Percy shook their heads at Lilith.

"Foolish," Nico said plainly, "You'll never get any information out of him, or any Olympian like that, you need to have some leverage and force them to tell you." Nico said as if that was common sense. "But aren't they gods? Don't you think we should be, I don't know… more.. Respectful? Or something.." She tried to reason with Nico, but Percy shook his head. "Some are nice and genuinely want to help, but most Olympians only care for themselves, if a deal doesn't weigh heavily in their favor, they won't even negotiate. They hold over your head that they can kill you with a flick of their wrist, so you should be thankful that they haven't." Percy said bitterly, as if past experiences spoke for him.

Lilith looked down. "Is it possible that it's _because_ we're trying to leverage information out of them that they think that way?" Lilith asked and Percy and Nico hesitated. "I don't think your wrong necessarily," Percy said. "But if they gave us the information we wanted, or a fair exchange, maybe we'd never have to resort to such methods." Nico finished. "Exactly." Percy agreed. "It's not like we want to be on the bad side of a power _immortal_ being, but most times It's not our fault; It's not us that are so disadvantageous. My first ever quest I retrieved Zeus's stolen Master Bolt and safely returned it to him on Olympus… The very next second they held a vote whether or not to kill me." Percy admitted, but Lilith already knew that; albeit now with a different angle.

"So your saying that they treat us unfairly because of the actions of the Heroes of old?" Lilith asked and Percy nodded. "To put it simply, yeah." Lilith pouted, understanding that they were right. "I guess that is… unfair." She admitted. "Then, how do I get information out of him?" Lilith asked and Percy pursed his lips. "There is no way you can force it out of him without some sort of leverage." He said, "Whenever dealing with immortals, especially when making deals with them, _always_ have them swear on the River Styx. The moment you fulfill your end of the deal, they'll pull the rug out from under you."

Lilith wasn't liking the direction this conversation was going, at this rate, they were going to dissuade her from searching for information, or at least, utilizing the fastest route; asking Hades.

"Is there something I can leverage over my father, then? Would any of you know?" Percy and Nico briefly paused to think. "I believe… You have to ask the Oracle, I believe a quest is in order." Percy said and Nico nodded. "A quest?" Lilith asked. "Whenever we lose our way at Camp, or if a task before seems impossible to tackle, we seek guidance from the gods." Nico explained. "More specifically, from Apollo, the god of prophecies. You have to speak with the vessel of his prophecies, the Oracle, Rachel." Nico concluded. "Which, you are in luck, she returned from visiting Camp Jupiter last night. You should go see here, I'll take you to her." Percy said and stood, offering his hand to Lilith.

Percy lead her to hillside, then up a trail, then stopped before what seemed like a gypsy cave, blanket and beads hanging over the entrance. "Go on, talk to her and come find me when you're done." Percy said already walking away. Lilith wanted to call after him, but on the way here, he explained to her that prophecies are personal.

Lilith stood before the cave, "H-Hello?" She called out, not wanting to enter without announcing her presence. "R..Rachel?" Lilith paused again and was about to call out again, but then a girl poked her out, between the blanketed entrance. "Yes?... half-blood?" She asked and Lilith nodded. "Come on in." Lilith followed her into the cave, which had rugs and tapestries hung along the wall, as well with scattered books and drawings, dotting the walls were cave paintings. Rachel's hands were covered in paint, as if she was in the middle of working.

She faced a canvas leaning on the far wall, and dipped her hands into paint and with her hands, began painting. Painting what, it was still too early to tell.

"Ask your question, Lilith O'Hara." Rachel said. Lilith flinched, "..You heard of me?" She asked and Rachel shook her head. "The Spirit of Delphi told me your name. That's it. Ask your question, if you want answers. Be warned, if it is too early for you, Delphi won't answer." She continued painting without a care in the world.

Lilith hesitated, what kind of question should she ask? Would it affect what response she might get? If so, then what specifically should she ask about, or should she just be vague and generalize? Should she ask for knowledge? About her past and gifts? Would finding out this way, allow Lilith to understand what she was told? Or would she wrestle with the visions and riddles until it was too late? Lilith gulped, trying to think harder.

Should she ask something vague, like 'What does my future hold?' Would she get an answer like 'you trip and fall down, 5 years from now' or something, a vague answer for a vague question. Or is the Spirit of Delphi intelligent and knows what to answer to what question? Lilith shook her head and steeled herself and asked the most predominant question on her mind; one that would be answered vaguely but covered all bases and would eventually blow away all the fog.

"Who or what, am I?" Lilith asked, and Rachel's body stiffened. Green smoke curled around her, she slowly turned to face Lilith; her eyes blindingly a greenish white. Rachel's eyes seemed to bore into Lilith, her mind slowly fading into white.

Lilith saw a Raven kneeling before Hades, sitting upon a throne of bones and skulls, with a woman sitting on a smaller throne next to him. "But father!" She pleaded, "SILENCE." Hades commanded and waved his hand, Raven disappeared.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on her." The woman said, who Lilith assumed was Persephone. "She's still young and needs to learn." Hades scolded, but then looked toward Persephone. "You know what today is?" He asked and she was caught off guard for a second, but then a smile appeared on her face. "I'd never forget." She replied and Hades stood, "Why don't we… have a repeat of that night?" He said and Persephone's smile turned into a smirk. "You think you still have it?" Hades turned to her and Lilith's vision flickered and changed.

Raven knelt in the grass, green fields of grass, but it was clear that she was still in the underworld, but it seemed much too nice.

"We will meet again." Raven said to the air, her voice full of sorrow, pain, longing, "..I waited for you to never return, and I suppose you waited for me to never return. An eye for an eye, huh?.. I'll never forgive you for both offenses… As Raven," She said, tears rolling down her face. "But maybe, whoever I become from here on out, maybe she'll find it in her heart to forgive you. And if she does, hold her in your arms and never let go for any reason… Not again, not like before." Raven began to glow. "We will meet again…" She said, echoing her earlier promise, she paused to weep as her body began to fade, "...But not as Raven and Lucius." Her voice echoed as she turned into glowing particles that ascended towards the roof of the Underworld.

The vision shifted to Persephone in labor, screaming, surrounded by aids as Hades looked on.

Then the scene shifted to… Lilith thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Floating in a black empty expanse was Chris, he looked just as he did before being skewered through the stomach, except naked.

"Do you wish to live?" Said a booming, powerful voice, shaking Lilith to her core.

"Do you wish to see her again?" The voice asked again, Chris's body began to glow and shook her vision so much, it broke the hold Delphi had on Lilith.

Lilith returned to herself, Rachel still staring into her eyes.

"Your destiny lies with the Romans," Said Rachel, "Alone and by foot you must traverse, reunited you must make a choice, to save the world or save yourself, a single sword strike will decide it all." With that, Rachel returned to normal, almost falling over, shook her head. "...You have a troubling future." She said plainly. "I suggest you get moving, the latest you can leave is two weeks from now. Train as hard as you can from here on out… You'll need it." Rachel said and Lilith was more than glad to get out of the cave.

The moment she did, she ran, ran tears streaming down her face. The only thing on her mind, the one thing that was tearing her apart inside; Chris.

As she thought of him, the line of the prophecy followed almost instantly; _to save the world, or to save yourself._


	15. Chapter 14

Lilith had to clear her head before she talked to Percy, the most she'd do is stare at the ground and nod before saying anything of substance. There was only one thing Lilith knew would help organize her thoughts… She went to her cabin and got her sketchbook, she didn't have much equipment to use, but a regular number 2 pencil; but it would make do.

She sketched countless pictures of different things flying through her head, instead of paying attention to the exact detail as she usually did; she focused on making the drawing coherent and concise. However, her drawings began to degrade, she eventually tore out a few pages and crumbled them up, frustrated.

She had sketched for what seemed like hours, but it didn't help her clear her thoughts at all; it seems she was back at square one. Lilith tapped her foot on the wooden floor as she tried to continue stretching, her body aching to move.

Eventually, she got frustrated enough that she tossed her sketchbook across the room, landing before the shrine. Something that, even just yesterday, would have been unthinkable. Still wanting to vent, stood and left the cabin, but ran into Lucas as he was about to knock on the door. "There you are!" He called out. "Percy has been looking for you. He said you went to see Rachel. You were supposed to have returned by now." He said and Lilith shrugged. "..How long has it been since I saw Rachel?" She asked and he pondered for a second; "Just forty minutes, I'd say, or at least, if Percy's timing was accurate."

Lilith nodded, still frustrated, but followed Lucas to the Big House. "You found her!" Percy exclaimed as he saw her and Lucas. "She was sulking in her cabin." He said plainly, Percy sighed of relief. "Thank the gods that was all. When you didn't come find me after your audience with Rachel, I assumed the visions were too much for you and you ran off… I didn't want to begin a friendship with another child of Hades the same way again." Lilith was curious what he meant, but didn't ask. "..It was pretty disturbing, I still have no idea what It was supposed to tell me, but…" Lilith's voice trailed off, "But you got a prophecy, right?" said a voice, she turned around to see Nico leaning on the railing of the Big House's veranda. "Yeah.." Lilith said awkwardly.

She told them about her talk with Rachel and her prophecy. "I really don't like that." Percy said. "Alone and on foot to Camp Jupiter?" He said, but Nico cleared his throat. "I have my objections to this as well, but… When I first began, I ran around in the Labyrinth with King Minos… I was in a rough place, but it taught me a lot and I came to terms with a lot of things about me and the world. So much so, that I still prefer to travel and operate alone." Percy seemed to get angry, "He betrayed you, how many times did you nearly die in the Labyrinth?" He asked and Nico shrugged. "Too many."

Percy nodded. "Exactly." Nico shook his head this time, "I get that the way it happened was wrong and dangerous, but I ran away from camp, I was ill prepared for the outside world. We can make sure she's ready. It'll be different." Nico argued. "But in two weeks?" Percy said and Nico shrugged. "What choice do we have?.. Remember the Quest to save Artemis?" Nico said, "We went against the Prophecy and.. Some of you didn't make it back." He said and Percy nodded grimly. "At the same time, we know we can change the way certain events go down in a prophecy, we _can_ fight it." Nico was in agreement with that.

"I suggest sending someone along with her." Percy said. "Why not the normal three? It's a sacred number." Nico asked and Percy shook his head. "While going with three would be beneficial, but I don't think we should vary _too_ much from the prophecy. When we went with five demigods instead of three, two died, when we went with two demigods and two others, we only got separated." Percy said and Nico shrugged. "But that's when you first brought Rachel to camp, right? Then that brings it back to three." Percy seemed to have forgotten that, but nodded. "Hm. You're right. Then, should we send a non demigod with them? A Satyr?" Nico shook his head. "I don't think so, Satyr's are nature lovers, I don't think they'd take kindly to questing with Lilith, especially if she has to use her powers."

"What about-" Percy tried to say, but a conch horn sounded in the distance. "We'll continue after dinner, make it known that there is a meeting after Capture the Flag." Percy said and Nico nodded and they walked away, leaving Lilith dumbfounded; she hadn't been able to keep up with what they were saying.

"Today is Friday, isn't it?" Lilith said, nervous, still hoping she doesn't have to participate; but shockingly, a part of her was excited.

"Yup." Lucas said, smirking and cracking his knuckles, "I can't wait to give those Athena kids some new bruises." He walked forward, "I've got to meet up with my cabin, hopefully the Hades cabin sides with us this time! I'd hate for us to be enemies!" He said, then looked back at her with a smile before taking off in a jog.

Lilith smiled after him, then spotted someone standing near where Lucas ran. It was Thomas, Lilith's eyes widened, it was time.

She hurried over to Thomas. "Sorry! I was… busy." Thomas didn't answer, but lead her back to the cabins.

They reached Cabin 9, but they didn't have to announce their presence. Steam hissed and the door swung open before them. "We've been waiting for you, we finished late last night." Said Nyssa holding a small thin object in one hand, and in the other hand, a black round shield, with a white skull on it. She walked towards them, Lilith's eyes were glued to the shield. That was her shield, it was made for her.

That was her shield, echoed in her mind again, something inside of her resonating with the sight of the shield that belonged to her. She began walking forward, then lightly jogging forward, before surging towards Nyssa. Nyssa frowned and stopped, as Lilith hurried towards her. Lilith snatched the shield from Nyssa and turned it over, beholding the skull design. "My shield.." Lilith said, as if in a trance. Lilith strapped the shield to her left arm with no problem, as if this wasn't her first time equipping a shield. Lilith then knelt to Nyssa, "I thank you, this shield is more important than my life. Without it-" "Don't worry about that!" Nyssa cut her off, and shook Lilith back to reality.

"We can always repair it or make a new one, don't worry about it." Lilith was taken hold of by a raging anger. "Return with your shield, or on it! Where is your pride!" She shouted at her, but then paused, "Uhm.. sorry, I-I don't know.." Nyssa awkwardly looked at Thomas, who stared at Lilith with keen interest. Nyssa shrugged, she had seen weirder. "Here," She said handing Lilith the thin object, "This is the spear," She explained, "I've added a neat little feature," She went off on a tangent, explaining how it folds, how she was able to make it work, a lot of stuff Lilith didn't understand. "Anyways," Nyssa finally said, "You see this lever here," She said, turning the small spear, "You pull this, either with your other hand or your thumb," Nyssa demonstrated using her thumb, pulled back the lever, the slim object split at the top and seeming built a spear out of nowhere in seconds. The spear was white and bronze, but the spear head itself was pitch black. "It's enchanted, but I added a few additions, just for you." Nyssa said and Lilith bowed. "I cannot thank you enough." Nyssa shrugged, "With the drachma paid for this, I couldn't just do standard work, now could I?"

Thomas stepped forward, "Did you add what I wanted you to?" Nyssa nodded. "Of course, here." She reached up towards the spear pulled a similar lever at the top, and it shrunk down to the the slim object. Nyssa turned Lilith's shield and inserted the slim object into a compartment just above where her arm was strapped in. The shield split and then folded in on itself and then wrapped around Lilith's left forearm, into a extravagant black and bronze arm band. "Now you can take your weapon with you anywhere and whenever you need it." She reached over and slid down the white design and with powerful force, the shield formed, clockwise, strapped to her arm, as if it never left.

Lilith was amazed at the craftsmanship and precision, "How in the world…" Nyssa stuck out her chest proudly and smirked. "Cabin 9 has its specialties too."

"We've got to get to dinner," Said Thomas, "We can explain all of the enchantment's later."

They made it in time to eat and prepare for Capture the Flag.

Thomas had explained that Annabeth made a deal with him, they would be siding with them. Lilith was saddened, she'd be on opposing sides from Lucas. When it was known that Hades sided with Athena, Aphrodite immediately sided with Ares, for some unknown reason.

Eventually they were ready, Thomas helped Lilith strap on her armor, and before they knew it, they were marching towards the forest.

"You're on flanking duty. You will be a part of the main regimen, when we clash with the Ares cabin, your job is to break off from the fighting and try to find a way around to their flag. Be careful, they will have two defenders. Don't worry, we will have other's going around too; but so will they. Do your best." Thomas sped up to meet up with Annabeth, Lilith shrugged, she more or less understood what to do.

As they took their starting positions, Percy's voice rang out from the boundary line, the river. "Everyone ready?!" He called out and bloodthirsty roars came from both sides. Lilith pulled the white design on her metal wrist band and her shield spun to form. Lilith pulled out her spear and pulled the lever with her thumb.

They felt perfect in her hands, she spun the spear and waved her shield arm. She'd have to thank Nyssa again some time. Percy blew a horn, resonating throughout the forest.

With renewed war cries, the two sides surged towards one another, hungry for blood.


	16. Chapter 15

Lilith's ran through the trees and bushes, ducking under low hanging branches and forcing her way through the thick underbrush.

Earlier, the main forces collided and as instructed, Lilith found a hole in the enemy's position and sprinted across the river on to the enemy side. She wasn't unnoticed, as a couple arrows rained over her head, but it stopped once she entered the forest. She didn't stop to think if she was being followed, her orders were simple and clear; get the flag at all costs. That's when her leg hit something, it split and wrapped around her ankle, tripping her and dragging her dramatically off course. It let her go and she tumbled into the grass, before sitting up and shaking her head.

She had lost her spear, but held onto her shield, since it was strapped onto her arm.

"We actually got her!" Said a familiar voice, Lilith looked up to see Tina and Lauren. "You two?" They smirked and Lauren struck at Lilith, but Lilith deflected it with her shield and rolled back, creating distance between them. "We could really care less about the flag, I just wanted some revenge against you." Lauren said. "Nothing personal for me," Tina said, "But drawing the attention of the boys is a no no for the rest of us." Lilith heard rustling and looked around to see a dozen other Aphrodite campers coming out of the woods. "We're going to make sure that pretty little face of yours doesn't keep hogging all of the attention, kay?" She said with a cheery voice.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, huh?

"B-But-" Lilith tried to reason, but she had to deflect another sword strike. "No time for words!" Tina said and strike again and again, Lilith, luckily able to deflect each strike. Blocking Tina's strikes were easier than Thomas; she wasn't as coordinated or skilled. Her attacks were open and easily read, while her movements were obvious and predictable.

Lilith believed, for a second, that she would be okay, until someone kicked her from behind.

She stumbled, off balance, before another sword strike hit her shield and jarred Lilith.

Lilith barely dodged a sword strike towards left shoulder, only to run into another one. Lilith ducked and blocked two sword swings from both sides. She rolled again, trying to create some space, but someone pushed from the side, knocking her off balance again. "Someone stop her from moving already!" Cried Tina, but Lilith, surprising herself, was able to dodge them effectively; only gaining minor scrapes, cuts and bruises.

Lilith's reflexes were good, but her body wasn't able to keep up. Not even five minutes later, Lilith was breathing heavily and struggled to hold her shield up. Lilith wanted to try to reason, but they only pressed her harder when she tried; and when in combat she didn't have the ability to talk, only able to focus on trying not to get caught.

That was, until when dodging a strike, she was tripped, and hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

The Aphrodite campers lunged in for the kill, kicked Lilith and tore the shield from her arm.

However, something rose up from within the moment her shield was taken. Lilith's limbs surged with adrenaline. She caught a kick coming from the girl who took her shield, pulled the girl pushed the shield into the girl with her shoulder.

Lilith rolled and strapped on the shield, only to notice what just happened; in any case, it wasn't Lilith who moved her body, but some outside force. "She's unconscious!" Cried one of the Aphrodite campers, "Restrain her already!" Called another, Whatever surprise monstrous strength she had, it was already fading fast, Lilith was barely able to stand on her feet.

Whistling was heard from behind Lilith, she turned to see her spear flying through the air, and landed in the dirt next to her. Whoever threw it had a good arm and was very accurate.

Lilith knelt down and picked up her spear and got into a ready stance; one she often defaulted to, despite not being taught it.

She bent her knees and put one leg back for support, and held her shield up, so she could just see over the edge, and held her spear bristling over the top. The Aphrodite Campers glared at her, but began spreading out, trying to go around her. The sheer numbers were too much, Lilith would never hold out for ever.

As Lilith was worrying about the numbers, her eyes widened as a scene silently played over her vision. She was shield locked, in a phalanx, a mass of enemy warriors marched towards them, Lilith looked up as hundreds of arrows darkened the sky.

She was snapped back to reality by a sword strike against her shield, Lilith stepped back, and swung her spear, almost forcing the Aphrodite camper to drop her sword. However, she stepped back, rubbing her hand.

Lilith's anger rose along with her excitement, she then realized, her mind was clear, her thoughts were organized. She knew then that, this is what she was craving, this is what she needed; however she needed to blow off some steam.

Without so much as a whisper, she summoned her shadows, except it coated her spear and shield rather than a ring around her.

"Προς μάχη!" Lilith yelled out, _to war._ She sprinted forward, swung her spear just before three of them, a wave of shadow slammed into them, they crumpled to the ground.

Lilith leaped up, over one as she tried to stab Lilith in the back, her nimble movements, speed and strength, surprised Lilith; her movements seemed calculated and practiced, as if she had done this before

She kicked the girls legs out and she fell to the ground hard.

Lilith, without looking, blocked Tina's sword, then jabbed at her, purposely missing, but Tina seemed shocked.

Lilith singled Tina out and pressed her, when Tina's back hit a tree, Lilith slammed her shield into her, and knocked her out. She then dodged as Lauren tried to sneak attack.

Lauren, luckily, stopped her sword before she skewered her unconscious friend.

Lauren glared daggers at Lilith and charged, but then a horn sounded in the distance. "We've got to get back!" Said one of them, they began running, but Lauren glared at Lilith, then grabbed Tina and followed with her cabin.

Whatever high Lilith was on, it came crashing down, her limbs felt like lead, she dropped to knee, dropping her spear.

What in the world was that? Lilith thought. She never moved like that before, she knew what move to use and when, but how? That was her first 'real' battle, and she was able to come out with just minor injuries. Why? What was that vision from earlier?

Just then, as if on cue, her vision was taken over, she was leaning against a tree, as bodies littered the ground, almost on top of one another, blood soaked the Earth beneath it. A few arrows protruded from her body as she breathed heavily, bleeding. "Αυτό είναι το τέλος, τότε;" He said, _this is the end, then?_ He said to any god that was watching or listening. "Ο Άδης ισχυρίζεται την ψυχή μου και την ασπίδα μου," _Hades claims my soul and shield,_ He said, "Στο θάνατο, κερδίζω τη μεγαλύτερη τιμή, να πεθάνω στη μάχη είναι ένα όνειρο του Σπαρτιάτη. Είσαι υπερήφανη μητέρα;" _In death, I win the greatest honor, to die in battle is a Spartan dream. Are you a proud mother?_ He took his final breath, the vision slowly fading from Lilith's eyes.

"Lilith!" Called out a familiar voice, "Over here!" She called out, but her voice broke, she hadn't realized it, but she was crying. Why? Was it her injuries? The attack on her just now? Or… was it sympathy for the dying Spartan? But then, why?

A few moments later, Lucas burst into the clearing, "Oh thank the gods, you're alive! When we did roll call, you didn't answer, come let's get you back to camp." Lilith grabbed him as she began sinking into the ground.

In the blink of an eye, they appeared at the Dining Pavilion, where the others had gathered. Lilith was already exhausted, and the drain on her from Shadow Traveling felt like hell; but she was able to retain consciousness.

"What happened?" Asked Percy, walking up, with Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. "I.." Lilith said, then looked past them to Lauren who was glaring at her. "I came across monsters," Lilith said, "They cut me off when I went around to the flag. I fought them off." Percy didn't seem to believe her, he seemed like he wanted to press for more information, but before she could, "As long as you are alright. Get changed and ready for the singalong. Lucas, help her." Annabeth said, and no one argued and cleared out of the Pavilion.

Lucas watched them walk away, without looking at Lilith. "Something else happened, didn't it?" He asked and Lilith looked away and told him everything. "They were so upset about something like that?!" Lucas said, "I knew there was a reason they sided with us so easily; they prefer Athena because they adore Percy and Annabeth's relationship! They went through Tartarus together, surviving for each other's sake; it doesn't get much more romantic than that! But they are made because they can't get a date because some of the boys have a crush on you? Are you kidding me?!" He paced. "Yeah, your really cute, your face is perfect, but that doesn't mean you have to be so jealous or hateful towards you for it! Little do they know, your beauty is probably a gift from their mother! Hell, you look better than any of them without even trying anyways!" Lucas vented his anger, but then realized what he was saying.

His cheeks were red and slowly turned to Lilith. "U..Uhm, I'm sorry.. That just all… you know, slipped out.." Lilith stared at him.

Normally, she'd shrink from that kind of compliments, try to find away out of that situation, as she believed, when guys compliment you that much, it's usually because they want one thing. However, she sensed his words were much more genuine. Lilith has also, despite the little time she's been here at camp, has grown up a little. Each day she changes, little by little, something else happens, another thing here and there, she can't deny that she is thankful for Lucas's friendship. Yeah, she might like the idea of a relationship with him; but she wasn't that ready nor has she grown out of her shell that much.

Emotions such as love were already tied up, and now that the possibility of Chris being alive from her visions, only renewed that. However, she knew that couldn't be possible and that if she did run into this 'Chris' now, she knew that it wouldn't be the same, it would break her heart. Until then, she'd turn down Lucas, but afterwards… who knows? Only time will tell.

She stood up, and shocked him by kissing him on the cheek. "..Thank you, you're really sweet and I appreciate what you said. I'm happy that you care enough about me to defend me, but I couldn't ask you to get involved-" "Are you kidding me?" Lucas interrupted. "I want to get involved, by my own volition, you don't have to ask me!" He looked away, "I was trying to wait for the right time," Lucas said, "But I guess since the cat is out of the bag, I might as well go for it." He said and Lilith's heart dropped. "Wait, Lucas-" She tried to say, "I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you." He said. "Your beauty captured me like none-other, something about you, inside and out, that glued me to you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. For the first time, I thought about what someone else thought and liked and disliked. Every time I left that room after reading too you, my head was filled with thoughts like, 'I wonder if she likes reading, what kind of music does she listen to? What kind of food does she like?' Stuff like that… I know you were involved with Chris, and as his friend It's probably wrong of me to say all of this, but I can see why he fell in love with you. I don't care that your father is Hades, I love you and that is what matters." He looked her in the eyes, "I'd charge into an army of monsters, knowing I had no chance of surviving, if it meant you'd be able to get away safely." Above all he said, that last line struck home for Lilith; that kind of devotion is what she wanted the most… She was inclined to say yes if he asked her out; but she still leaned towards _no_ more.

"..That's all." He said finally, looking away, his face red.

Lilith was beyond thankful to Aphrodite that he didn't ask her out right away.

"..That's very sweet," Lilith said, "Words cannot describe how much those words mean to me, but… I'm still not sure how I feel right now, you've definitely proved that you care for me, you're always running to find me whenever I might be in trouble. Thank you for what you've done for me and what you will do in the future… I can't say I _don't_ like you in that way, but I can't say I _do_ either.. Stay by my side and keep looking out for me and when I am ready to accept your love… I will. I'm just… not in the best place right now." She said, referring to her quest. She expected him to object or that she hurt him even if slightly.

However, the opposite was true, he hugged her. "I couldn't ask for anything more!" He said, "I'll wait as long as you need!.. But I won't wait forever." He said at the end, Lilith gave him another kiss on the cheek. "...I wouldn't ask for you to wait forever… Thank you, again… For everything."


	17. Chapter 16

It has been a three days since Capture the Flag, no one seems to have bought Lilith's story about the monsters in the forest; since the ones stocked in the forest knew better than to approach hundreds of heavily armed demigods. They would stand no chance.

Thankfully, no one has pressed Lilith for more information; except for Lucas.

Speaking of Lucas, he's kept his distance, things were a little awkward between the two.

Lilith on the other hand, felt better than she ever did. Her confidence was through the roof, her skills improved faster than anyone expected, she was quickly becoming a staple at camp. She was just beginning to train to be able to use her shield or spear by themselves, if she ever were to lose one or the other; like in the forest.

Percy frequently discussed the specifics of her quest with her whenever he had the time; so far, Lilith can choose one other demigod to go along with her. They are looking for a non-demigod that is willing to go on the quest if possible.

Lilith was enjoying camp life for the most part.

She was on her way to her cabin, where she was working on a large painting of camp she planned to hang up in the Big House. She painted for a few hours every morning after breakfast.

That was until, a horn sounded in the distance, a long, low horn… Signaling an enemy was approaching.

Lilith immediately changed course and ran to the armory where a bunch of campers were already gathering. She strapped on her armor and activated her spear and shield. As she ran towards Half-Blood hill, someone ran towards her from the Big House. "Follow me," Nico said when he was close enough, "This is a job for Hades." He explained and Lilith followed him. He led her over Half-Blood hill and down to the farm road, and Lilith beheld the enemy.

Three dozen, rotting figures were stumbling towards camp. Ghouls, Lilith remembered Lucas telling her that they were appearing more frequently recently.

However, Lilith was stunned for a different reason; the scene of the rotted dog when she was shooting off fireworks with her foster family wouldn't go away. It seemed to be drawn to her, as if, asking for instructions… Could these Ghouls be the same way? Lilith shook her head, forcing herself to perish the thought.

"I'll make the ritual circle," Nico said drawing his sword. "Thomas, you get everyone ready."

Thomas handed Lilith, Nina and Oliver a piece of paper, with a script on it. "When the Ghouls are close enough, we have to recite this together, at the same time, or we won't banish them all." Thomas tried to find an easy pace for everyone to follow; they had the hardest time trying to sync with Oliver, who didn't seem to want to listen to orders. He didn't seem to care, but was constantly ignoring them and looking at the Ghouls with a keen interest, as a little boy would look at his toy cars.

"Oliver!" Nina called and stepped in front of his vision, he seemed annoyed that someone stopped his sight seeing.

"Come on! This is serious!" Nina tried to reason with him, but Oliver just wouldn't listen. "I want to watch the Ghouls!" He said excitedly, as if a boy would say when wanting to watch firetrucks.

Lilith crouched down to Oliver, who looked at her wearily, Oliver has always looked up to Lilith as an older sister.

"Oliver, we need your help to get rid of the big bad Ghouls, okay?" Lilith said and Oliver pouted. "But, but, I don't want them to go away!" He seemed to be on the brink of tears, but Lilith put her hand on his head and brushed his hair. "I know, I know, but if you don't help us, they will hurt those you care about at camp." Lilith motioned to the campers streaming over Half-Blood hill, forming ranks between their position and the Ghouls. "What if the injured is so great, that the Apollo cabin can't lead the singalong?" Oliver's eyes widened, "You wouldn't want that, would you?" Lilith asked and Oliver pouted and looked down. "...O-Okay.." He said finally, but then wiped tears from his eyes.

Lilith tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Listen, I have an affinity for Ghouls, when we get rid of these bad ones, I'll look into summoning friendly ones for you to look at, kay?" Oliver's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "Okay!"

With that they got back to trying to sync their chanting together.

They were just getting the hang of it, when, "It's finished! Get in position!" Nico called out and everyone took a spot on the spell circle that Nico had made… Except Lilith. "Where do I go?" She asked, all positions taken. "In the middle, we'll be focusing the power of the spell onto you, It's a shadow spell, you're are the most equipped to control it. Make it count." Nico said and Lilith took her position raising her spear to the sky.

Nico nodded, "Hold hands, wait for my cue!" He said, and they formed a circle by holding hands and waited. And waited. And-

"Now!" Nico said when the Ghouls were a 30 yards from the front line of the campers. "All needy mortals pray to Thee, and you reply with riches from your hidden chambers. The seat of Gods, the basis of mankind is fixed upon Thine Avernean throne in the Underworld, distant, unknown to rest, where darkness reigns, and destitute of breath, pale specters dwell. In dread Acheron, whose depths are shrouded, And Earth's stable roots are held secure, Hades Agesilaos!" (This epithet is difficult to translate directly, but refers to Hades as attracting or calling all people to his underworld empire).

As they finished, black shadows seemed to gather all around them and twisted around Lilith, who focused the shadows towards her spear. The Stygian Iron helped control the powerful shadows from the spell. "The land of the dead beckons you home, your time is long overdue, be gone!" Lilith called, creating a spell of her own to help control the ritual. With a burst of energy, the shadows formed a perfect circle around the tip of her spear, giving off ghostly light and pressure.

Lilith then pulled back her arm, and let her instincts take over. Gathering her own shadows, she used them to increase her arm strength and launch the spear towards the Ghouls.

The shadows that formed around the tip of the spear broke and raging purple flames encased the spear. The marching Ghouls halted and looked at the spear with keen interest, as if drawn to it. Then, the air was sucked in, towards the spear, before a massive black circle expanded over the farmland. With a deep deafening _FWOOM_ it vanished, revealing that all but a couple Ghouls had been vaporized. Immediately, Lilith felt a drain on her, she looked around, Oliver and Nina had collapsed, Thomas and Nico were on their knees, paler than normal. Lilith just bent her knees and gasped for air. It seems that her affinity for shadows helped her.

The Apollo cabin finished off the remaining ghouls with blessed arrows. Everyone returned to camp, but the Hades cabin was taken to the Big House infirmary. Nico, Thomas and Lilith were released with just a check up and some ambrosia, but Nina and Oliver will have to stay overnight.

As the three of them walked away, "What did you mean when you said you had an affinity for Ghouls?" Nico asked and Lilith reluctantly told them about what happened that day. "Could have just been a freak, one time thing." Thomas said and Nico nodded. "Things like that happen, sometimes fish go up to Percy in public, but it's not like he controls them. Sometimes, things like that just happen. It's just; for us, it's not that pretty." Lilith shrugged, feeling better about the whole situation now.

"..That ritual was stronger this time, wasn't it?" Thomas asked Nico who shrugged. "We did have one other person with us this time." He said, but Thomas shook his head. "Before, we had Wilson. Even with him, it wasn't as strong." Thomas retorted and Nico was silent. "Maybe Lilith's affinity for the shadows helped." Nico guessed, but neither of them spoke up from there. Lilith simply stayed silent, she doubted that, as always, she'd never get any information from them; or even find out what they were thinking.

They separated eventually, as they did, someone ran up to Lilith. It was Lucas.

"Hey Lilith!" He called, "That was amazing just now! Here," He said and handed Lilith her spear. "I-I totally forgot about it.." Lilith said, embarrassed, but Lucas laughed. "We all make mistakes, I guess, Gina from the Apollo cabin retrieved it when she retrieved their arrows from the field. She gave it to me to give to you, since we were friends." Lilith nodded. "If you see her, please tell her I said thanks. But what was amazing?" Lilith asked and Lucas seemed bewildered.

"The ritual, of course! We've seen it performed before, we've been attacked by Ghouls half a dozen times by now. They are particularly hard to kill, they are weak to blessed weapons and attacks. For example, before the Hades cabin stepped in, the only weapons that could kill them are purified arrows and swords. Celestial Bronze that we use will do the trick… but you have to keep attacking it until it doesn't get back up. Ghouls are the worst without blessed armaments, because if they get a hold of you or inject their venom into you somehow… You'll turn into one. There is treatment, but… no cure. No matter how long you hold on, eventually you will turn into a Ghoul. I'm.." Lucas gulped, "I'm glad we didn't have to fight them in combat this time. Usually the ritual takes out a good portion of them, but we'd have to engage them eventually. But for some reason, the ritual was so strong this time. That was your doing, wasn't it?" He asked, curious, but Lilith gave him a skeptical look.

"If it was me, I'm not aware of it." She didn't feel any kind of special power when she was channeling the ritual, like she did back in the forest. "There were five children of Hades performing the ritual, five children of the eldest olympian, maybe that is what increased the power." Lilith said, guessing, but Lucas didn't seem to buy it. "We lost a child of Hades on a quest, but before that he preformed the ritual too. There were five of them then, and the ritual was never that powerful. There is only one variable that changed… you replaced Wilson."

Lilith scowled, his reasoning was spot on, Lilith didn't know why she was trying deny it so much, or why it was bothering her to such an extent. "Maybe. I don't know for sure." She said, admitting the truth. "Maybe it was the shadows obeying me? My affinity for it?" Lilith asked and Lucas shrugged. "So, what're you up to now?" He asked as Lilith shrunk her spear and equipped it to her shield. "I was going to go work on my painting." She replied. "...Could I tag along and ask you something?" He said and Lilith because nervous and reluctant. "..I already told you how I feel." Lilith said, but Lucas shook his head. "Not about that. About the quest." Lilith shook her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, yeah, come on."

They went to the cabin, Thomas was working on something at his desk, Oliver was playing with toys and Nina was reading on her bed.

"Lilith!" Oliver said, dropping his toys and running over. "Let's summon a Ghoul!" He said and Lilith smiled, "Not now, I've got to figure that out." Oliver pouted. "When I do, you'll be the first person I tell. Okay?" He nodded, still upset, but went back to playing with his toys.

Lilith walked over to the large canvas she set up near her desk and began preparing her paint. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked, when Lucas knelt to her, embarrassing her, Nina looked on from over her book, smirking as if expecting something. Thomas cautiously watched from the corner of his eyes, Oliver didn't pay any attention.

"I want to go along with you on your quest." He said. "..I've got my own reasons for wanting to tag along, I'm skilled and more seasoned than you, I promise I'll be a valuable asset." Lilith sighed once more with relief, but she wasn't sure. Would his feelings get in the way of the mission?

Before she could say anything, Thomas said, "You better consider very carefully, children of Ares don't bow to just anyone." He then returned to whatever he was working on. Nina pouted, as if she didn't get the desired outcome and went back to her book.

Aside from that love conflict of interest, Lilith didn't see any reason to deny him. Percy had told her to choose someone she knows and can work well with; that it helps the quest go along smoother. "I'm going to wait to make any final decisions," Lilith said, "But as of right now, you're the only one on the list." Lucas slowly stood. "I'll prepare as if I was chosen then." He nodded again before leaving.

"I, for sure, thought he was about to ask you out." Nina said after the door closed. Lilith's face turned red, "wha!?" Nina giggled. "I did too, if we're being honest." Said Thomas without looking. "I even considered the possibility that he was going to go one step further and propose to her." Nina dropped her book, "What!? They are already that far!?" Thomas shrugged. "I was checking on my mushroom I planted beneath the cabin some time ago, it was night, I looked towards the hearth and saw Lilith give him a kiss on the cheek." Nina looked towards Lilith. "You move swiftly!" Lilith's face was bright red, the room felt a few degrees warmer. "I-I-I-" She stomped her foot, shadows covered both of their mouths, before vanishing. Lilith crossed her arms, embarrassed, but Nina and Thomas had smiles on their faces.


	18. Chapter 17

Lilith had a habit of polishing her shield whenever she had the chance.

For whatever reason, she just _had_ to or it would bother her.

The next few days went by without any interruptions, and slowly the awkwardness between her and Lucas was evaporating. Lilith had finished her painting, she went to get Lucas to help carry the painting to the Big House; the painting was of the Big House and Thalia's tree, and the camp scatter behind, deep in the valley. It was her best work yet, she was proud of it. She signed her name and date at the bottom corner. She carefully wrapped it in protective sheets.

As they neared the Big House, the saw someone leaving, their clothes glinted in the sun. Lilith realized it was a Spartan. He had bronze armor, his shield and spear strapped to his chest, he was talking with Percy about something. The Spartan held his helmet under his arm as he spoke, the boy had dark red hair, with tanned skin, blue eyes, rugged face.

"..what should we do with him?" Asked the Spartan, Percy appeared to be thinking hard. "That's a good question." The two paused as they noticed Lilith and Lucas approaching. "Is it finished?" Percy asked as they walked onto the Big House veranda. "Yup. Added some finishing touches just last night." She had Lucas lean it against the railing, and revealed it. "You really have outdone yourself." Lilith smiled, "Thanks, I tried my best to make it as real as possible." The Spartan walked around Percy and glanced at the painting. "A painting worthy of Athena herself." He said, and Lilith's body stiffened. Something about that Spartan didn't sit right with her. It wasn't a feeling of bad vibes, but something… something about him bothered a part of her deep inside. But what? "..Thank you." She said, trying not to be rude, but that feeling kept getting stronger and stronger, despite an unknown cause.

"Logan, we'll talk about this at the meeting tonight and I'll send a messenger to The King." Logan nodded and rose his fist over his heart. "Aye." He then inclined his head to Lilith and Lucas, before donning his helmet and walking down the valley towards the forest.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as soon as he was gone, "What?" Lilith asked, but Lucas stepped forward, "You like, froze when Logan spoke to you. Why?" Lilith shrugged and told them that she got a weird feeling from him, like there was something he hadn't done; an action he should have taken. "In any case," He walked over and wrapped the painting up again. "I'll hang it up in the meeting room, thanks for your patronage." Percy said and disappeared inside.

Lucas and Lilith walked away from the Big House together. "Anything from Raven recently?" He asked and Lilith shook her head. "Ever since that day, she hasn't said a word, even when I try to speak to her directly.. I don't know what's up with her." Lucas shrugged. "Well… I had another dream about them." Lucas said and Lilith listened intently as he spoke.

In his dream, Lucius had marched into battle with a bad commander, who gave impulsive orders and caved under pressure. The moment the battle got rough, he turned tail and ran, shattering the moral of the soldiers. He had tried to get away, with an image of Raven waiting patiently at the Church road, but then calvary cut him down and everyone around him. He was granted Elysium, due to the life he would have led if he hadn't been abandoned by his parents, nor if had he perished in that ill-fought battle. Lucius wanted to wait for Raven, but he couldn't bear the guilt of seeing her again when he couldn't keep his promise of returning to her. So he chose to be reborn before her time came. He left a message behind for her, "I've failed you, my love. I swore I would come home, but it appears fate has made a liar and oathbreaker out of me. We were never meant to walk the same path, I could never keep up with you, even in death. You'll never forgive me, is that right? I'll never forgive myself. I pray to every god imaginable, that whoever I become in my next life, will be a man able to wash away the sins of his past, and whisk you away like the princess you deserve to be… to give you everything I couldn't and more. I love you Raven, and goodbye."

They walked in silence for a period of time. "That's just… too sad." Lilith said and Lucas nodded. "It felt so real." He said. "Ever since that time in breakfast, when I made contact with Raven, as she body slammed me, my dreams haven't been the same." Lilith shrugged. "..I don't know." Before they could continue their conversation, Lauren walked up to her. "Lilith." She said, Lilith froze, Lucas stepped in front of them. "I know what you did in the forest." He said. "If want to get to her, you'll have to move me." Lilith couldn't help but blush, but then looked down. Hiding behind Lucas, reminded her too much of Chris. "I just want to talk." Lauren said, Lilith tapped Lucas's shoulder. "It's alright, if she wants to talk." She said and Lucas reluctantly stepped aside. "If you want to talk, do it here and now." He said and Lauren seemed annoyed, but she sighed. "Why didn't you tell on us?" She asked and Lilith bit her bottom lip and interlaced her fingers together. "I don't hold what you did against you. You were acting out of emotion, not reason, right?" Lilith said, but it only seemed to anger Lauren. "We wanted to beat you so bad, you would have had to wear a mask in public." She said, plainly and sternly, but with hints of guilt.

Lilith smiled. "I'm used to it." She admitted. "I'm a child of Hades, you think I'm a stranger to those types of situations?" Lilith said, Lauren's eyes widened, "You mean… that wasn't your first time in that kind of trap?" She asked and Lilith nodded. "..Unfortunately. Mortals don't know why, but they just know something's off about me, and treat me badly because of it. I don't know why, but I've been blessed with good looks, and that's gotten me into trouble on it's own… Obviously." Lilith said, bitterly. "I'm used to just, dealing with it, with just enduring it, because… I have no way to stop it from happening." Lilith looked down, self-pity growing stronger inside. Then, she tightened her hands into fists. "But," She glared at Lauren, "That isn't the case no longer." Shadows formed a circle around her feet, it began to fade almost immediately due to the sunlight; but it served their purpose. "I can handle myself now, I know why I'm treated this way.. And I won't stand back and let others fight my battles for me anymore." She said, thinking of Chris and glancing at Lucas. She pulled on the white design on her wrist-band and the shield formed. "If It comes down to it, I'll fight to the death." Lilith turned, uninterested in Lauren's reply, grabbing Lucas's hand.

"Come on, Lucas." She said, dragging him along with her.

She pulled him far enough away from Lauren, then stopped.

"Was all that true?" Lucas asked when they stopped. "..Yeah.." Lilith said, crossing her arms and looking down. "I am.. A frail girl, I don't like conflict, I don't like attention, I'm shy.. That was only amplified because of my childhood, most of my foster families rejected me. The ones that didn't I somehow ruined it and had to move.. I was happy to be rid of most, but there were a few that I heavily regret the way it ended.." She finished and Lucas put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll eventually make up with them, I promise." He said, smiling. "It may take awhile, but having a safe place to return to helps, a lot." He shrugged, "Knowing why, also helps."

Lilith looked away. "I.. I guess." Lilith didn't doubt the possibility; actually, she really liked the possibility of making up with the foster families she truthfully wanted to be a part of.

"How's your training coming along?" He asked and Lilith smirked. "Great!" She proclaimed. "Thomas says I'm excelling in shadow manipulation, that I'll be extremely proficient before I leave for my quest." Lilith them demonstrated, by summoning shadows, wrapping around Lucas and pulled him towards her. "See? I can only use it for a short time in direct sunlight though." She said, as her grip on Lucas fading. She cleared her throat and stepped away. "..Y-yeah." Lucas laughed. "It's nice to see you so confident and proud. You don't really see that in a child of Hades, despite how they appear on the outside, they usually resent their powers." Lilith shrugged. "Well, maybe cause I don't really deal with the dead all like that. It's mostly just this." She said, forming a ball of shadows in her palm, that burst into purple flames before fading. "Can you control those purple flames?" Lucas asked and Lilith shook her head. "Barely, they appear here and there with my shadows, I can only control them for a split second when they first appear; but then they immediately break out of my control, consuming the summoned shadows." Lilith answered.

Lucas shrugged. "So you _can_ control them, you're just not at that level yet? Is there any special properties to it?" He asked and Lilith shrugged. "Not that I know of, but I haven't really had the chance to test it. Obviously."

"Lilith O'Hara." Said a familiar voice behind them, she turned to see The King flanked by two Spartan's in full armor. "Walk with me." He said, Lilith flashed a worried look at Lucas, but hesitantly nodded. She walked with The King, attracting weird looks from campers, was that… sympathy? "How are you enjoying camp?" He asked. "Why would a King care what I was enjoying or not?" Lilith asked, realistically. He laughed, ignoring her hostility. "Judging how different you are since we last met, I'd say you're having fun." Lilith didn't answer, but it didn't seem to deter him. "I've been informed that you've been issued a quest, is that correct?" He asked and Lilith nodded. "Yeah." Lilith answered, reluctantly, she was becoming unnerved by The King's unrelenting charismatic smile. "I was also informed on the specifics of your quest. You can take one other demigod along with you?" He asked and Lilith nodded. "Then, why don't you take one of my Spartan's along with you. They are extremely capable and powerful, able to take on most monsters head on, unscathed."

Lilith stopped walking, forcing The King to stop too, along with his guards. "Are you giving me a suggestion, or an order?" Lilith said, something inside of her rising up, taking hold of her. The King's smile didn't fade, by he stared into Lilith's eyes. "It's a suggestion… unless you refuse, then it's an order." Lilith vision blurred. "I don't take orders from you!" Her mouth moved on it's own. "You are merely a pretender sitting on a slumbering throne."

Lilith's blurring vision faded into black.


	19. Chapter 18

Raven came too, with a sword and two spears pointed at her.

She rose her eyebrow at them, "What?" She asked, they were glaring at her. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was when she took over, after Lilith spoke to The King. She had been forced into a state of stasis, the Royal Blood inside of Lilith holding Raven down. Lilith is no longer viewed as a weakling by Raven, but Lilith is still too purposely naive and nice. While Raven was in stasis, she re-lived parts of Lilith's life, she's a lot stronger, confident and smarter than she lets on, her only setback is that she her lack of spirit and self confidence.

As Raven tried to figure out what was going on before her, the recent events played in her mind. Lilith's strength and ability is surfacing, Lilith constantly wondering where it came from when it has always been right in her face. The reason that Ghoul approached her that day in the backyard while shooting off fireworks, is because she doesn't regulate her powers. Without knowing it, her power is constantly active, which is why it's growth is so high. It's like a muscle, if you use it constantly, every day, it'll strengthen. Everyone is stunned by Lilith's ability and power, but in reality, it's by sheer accident that Lilith is so skilled at manipulating shadows; she's used it, consistently, since she was born. The only downside, is that it _will_ catch up to her eventually.

It angered Raven that Lilith continuously, purposely, refused to accept that, even if she knew that on a level, deep down.

"You're that one from before, Hades called you.. Raven, correct?" Said The King. Raven glared at him with curiosity. Usually she could gleam someone's name by glancing at them, but his name wouldn't come to her. She glanced at the Spartan's, similar effects. "Raven, Empress of Rome. I hope you understand what pointing your weapons at someone means." Raven threatened, her own weapon appeared in her hand. The King scowled, then lowered his weapon, his Spartan's followed suit. "Would you have any idea why Lilith always has a problem with me… and my throne?" Raven laughed, "Have you not figured it out? My father would kill me if I told you, but It honestly should be self explanatory." Raven said. The King's scowl deepened. "What do you mean?" He asked and Raven shrugged. "Must not be that bright of a King. I just said I can't tell you." Raven kept her sword at her side, in case she might need it.

The King surprisingly kept his composure. "Why have you come out? Was Lilith's outburst earlier your doing?" He asked and Raven shook her head. "No, that was all Lilith's doing." The King's brow furrowed. "She is in no position to refuse my orders, let alone insult my throne." As he spoke, Raven's blood boiled, urging her to attack, but she held it back, with obvious strain; Raven thought multiple times that she would lose control. Luckily, she was able to hold herself together. How does Lilith hold this back? "It's the other way around," Raven said, "It's you who has no right to order her about or look down on her from her rightful throne." The King's eyes widened, "Her rightful throne? What are you implying?" Raven sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not allowed to say anything, but this annoying Royal Blood is commanding me. I cannot resist it." She said, trying to appease her father. "Royal Blood?" Asked The King and Raven noted that she, again, should be more careful with her words. "Nothing. Forget it." She said quickly, but The King stared Raven in the eyes. "There you are," Said Annabeth, walking up to them. "I went to the Throne Room, you called for me, but were nowhere to be found."

Annabeth paused, realizing the situation. "Raven?" Annabeth asked and Raven nodded. "Obviously, daughter of Athena." Before Annabeth could reply, The King stepped in, "What is this about Royal Blood? Did you know of this?" He said, looking at Annabeth, who glared at Raven. "What did you say to him?" She asked and Raven shrugged. "I didn't say anything." Annabeth shook her head. "Don't lie, he knows about Lilith, doesn't he?" She asked and The King stepped back, "So it is true!" Annabeth glanced at Raven. "Didn't say anything, huh?" Raven shrugged. "I'm telling the truth. It wasn't me that told him, I would have prefered not talking at all, but the blood flowing through this body has different plans it seems. I cannot refuse it's orders, it's… infuriating." Raven said, still resisting the Royal Blood's urge to flay The King alive.

"Why didn't you inform me of this?" The King said, glaring at Annabeth, who didn't answer, obviously without a good excuse. Raven sighed and shook her head. "I'll leave you two to talk about this." Raven said, wanting to get as far from The King as possible, before the Royal Blood forces her to kill him. Raven doesn't have a problem with killing The King, it's just, if she does, it's on her order, not anyone or anything else's. The King reached for her, "We're not finished!" Raven twitched, her sword a blur through the air, however she made it disappear at the last second. Raven's body twitched, flickering with golden light from within. "You're lucky I was able to regain control and dispel my sword." Raven said, standing from an attack that would have split The King from shoulder to hip, both of his Spartans were stunned. "..Even I couldn't follow your movement, what manner of tricks is this?" The King asked, serious, knowing that if Raven had wanted to, he'd be dead right now. "I am struggling against myself right now. I cannot be near you. Goodbye." Raven said, without waiting for him to respond, summoned shadows and surrounded herself, shadow traveling to the forest, intending to hide out until the burning inside of her fades.

Until then, Raven was intent on enjoying herself. A luxury outside of her grasp when she was alive. Raven has always enjoyed nature, she listened to the birds as she walked. She then heard a loud hiss and then a boom. She made her way towards the sound, and came to clearing with… Lucas, wrestling a baby scorpion, a monster stored in the forest. Despite the creature being a young, inexperienced newborn, it was still the size of a great dane. Lucas had his armor on, but his sword nowhere to be found, covered in sweat. Raven watched as he attempted to wrestle the creature into submission, dodging it's stinger and claws with nimble precision. Eventually the scorpion got tired of playing tag, hissed at him, and ran into the forest. Lucas sat down, breathing heavily. Raven stood up on a natural ledge, the fight had taken place down in the half-circle that had been naturally created by rainfall. "What exactly was your plan?" Raven asked, curious, and Lucas snapped in her direction, then his eyes widened, then he glared at her, confused. "Raven?"

Raven was getting tired of answering that question.

She jumped down to him. "Yeah, it's me." She said walking over to him and extended a hand to him. He cautiously eyed her, but let her help him up. "Lilith freak out again?" He asked and Raven shrugged. "Yeah, but it wasn't her fault. Her Royal Blood reacted negatively to The King ordering her around." Raven replied and Lucas pursed his lips. "So she's really from a Royal Bloodline, then?" He asked and Raven gave him a sympathetic look. "It's spreading." She said and Lucas rose an eyebrow, "What is?" "Stupidity." She said. "If it walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, guess what, it's a duck." Raven said. "Did none of you question why she could use a spear and shield without being taught, why she reacted to anything with New Sparta? Really, I thought we, as a species, had progressed since my time." Raven said, shaking her head at him. "Really, I-" Raven sensed a presence from where she came from, she summoned her sword. "Did you think you could sneak up on me? Reveal yourself." Raven waited, pointing her sword up at the ridge, when Thomas appeared at the edge. "You sensed my Shadow Travel, then?" He said, and Raven glared at him. "Of course." Thomas didn't respond to that. "What were you doing, following me?" Raven asked him. "I heard that Lilith had transformed into you, and thought I'd come ask you some questions myself, but you were already in a conversation when I appeared."

Raven glared at him, not believing him. "What questions do you want answered?" Raven asked, Thomas took a minute before he asked his first question. "Is Lilith watching or listening, right now?" He asked and Raven shook her head. "For the time being, she's unconscious. I suspect when she begins to wake, we'll swap places. I can no longer take control of her mind like I did before, she's awakened her Royal Blood, but doesn't ever use it." Thomas nodded, "About that, what exactly is Royal Blood?" Thomas asked and Raven shrugged.

"From what I can tell, it's a source of power for a demigod, but… there is something else to it, something that went into overdrive when Lilith was cut down by that unknown creature. It's not sentient, but it responds to certain conditions, but Lilith can use it whenever she likes. She just has to invoke her name and title. She has so far, refused to do so." Raven explained as best she could, she didn't know what _exactly_ it was either. "A power source? How strong?" Thomas asked. "It doubles her power output, basically. For example, say she exerts 1% of her power and activates her Royal Blood, it boosts her power to 2%. In some cases it might even triple it. But that's only happened once, during the Shadow Ritual." Raven explained.

"Is Lilith aware of this?" Thomas asked, and Raven hesitated and looked away. "..Not exactly." Raven said. "She knows that it does something like I described, and to be perfectly honest, I don't really know myself, but I'm going by what I can tell by it flooding my veins right now. She actually probably has a better grasp on it than I do, since it belongs to her. She just refuses to face it, constantly swallowing it down, which is extremely harmful for her." Raven replied and Thomas scowled. "She refuses?" He asked and Raven nodded. "I've seen… a lot of her childhood, she's actually had it worse than she's told you all. For her sake, I won't go into detail." Raven had seen a lot she wished she hadn't. "She doesn't believe in herself, she believes in the image of her, that the people around her see. She has absolutely no self confidence, but complete confidence in her powers." Raven shrugged, exasperated, "She refuses to link anything to herself, because she believes if she does, she'll ruin it just by being it being connected to her. It's also the second biggest factor as to why she asked for time with you." Raven said looking back to Lucas. "She believes that…" Raven looked down. "That she'll get you killed, like she got Chris killed."

Lucas's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Thats-" "Ridiculous?" Raven interrupted. "It's not. In her current state, she's extremely likely to lose control of her powers and that could be catastrophic." Raven said and Thomas cleared his throat. "You mean the Blessing?" He asked, Raven shook her head. "That is not a threat. Her Royal Blood has diluted the Blessing into something completely different… Even I don't know what it will do if it activates, but I am 100% certain it's not a plague or death, I can tell since my powers center around sickness."

"Then we should help Lilith gain some confidence in herself?" Thomas asked and Raven shrugged. "You can try, but as long as Lilith doesn't accept that she is the linchpin holding all of herself together, she'll nod and say she understands; but deep down she'll remain the same. She's not as… nice and understanding as she appears to be, she's always doubting everything anyone, including you two, says. At this pace, she'll only have confidence in her powers and non in herself, which will prove disastrous in combat." Raven said and Thomas didn't seem to like her answer, but he turned. "I'll think about what to do next, thanks for your time." He said, "Wait." Raven called out to him. "One thing. Lilith is going to crash and burn, soon. I don't know exactly when, but she will. She will need someone there for her when she does."

Thomas didn't answer, but shadow traveled away.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Lucas asked her and she told him that what happened.

"So The King's throne really belongs to Lilith?" Lucas asked and Raven nodded. "She can run as much as she likes, but, her Royal Blood will always call the Throne to her. I can see glimpses of her possible future, she'll be a powerful demigod of legend, but she just doesn't accept it and if she never does, it's not going to be good. The person in the best position to be there for her and steer her on the right path, is you." Raven said, looking Lucas in the eyes. "Unfortunately, Lilith's soul is dominate in this body, so her feelings mingle with my own." Raven looked away. "I know you've been down about Lilith." She said and Lucas gulped, understanding that Raven can read his emotions. "Give her time." Raven said. "Lilith indeed is the kind of girl that needs to be shoved into something or she'll never do it; always second guessing herself into oblivion. But, she can't be forced. She'll react very harshly to being forced, if you don't want her to hate you, wait for the time when she's at the cliff's edge and needs a shove. But, whatever you do, don't force her to the cliffs edge." Raven said, giving Lucas advice, who gave her a look of determination and nodded. "Thank you." He said, but Raven glanced around, her cheeks feeling hot. "However, if you want some consolation, if the feelings I've received from Lilith are anything to go by, she truthfully does like you in that sense."

Lucas stiffened, "Wait, when you said her emotions mingled with yours, and that you can tell that she likes me, then… that means-" Raven summoned her sword and put it to his throat. "If you would like to keep your tongue, don't finish that thought."


End file.
